Retos, Besos y quesos Suizos
by El Gran Kaiosama
Summary: Solo una semana antes de los examenes finales. las chicas dicen estar listas para nuevas experiencias pero ¿Que tan listas pueden estar? La historia está terminada. Gracias por leer!
1. Capitulo 1

**Azumanga Daioh.**

**Retos, besos y quesos Suizos.**

**Capitulo 1: "La pijamada"**

Chiyo Mihama revisó por segunda vez su refrigerador asegurándose de que todo lo que había comprado con sus papás fuera suficiente. Esa noche todas sus amigas se reunirían con ella para una pijamada. A manera de festejar que ya solo faltaba una semana para los exámenes de fin de año.

-Nadie a tocado la comida. –El señor Mihama se asomó a la puerta de la cocina- Tu mamá y yo iremos a una cena de negocios y regresaremos muy tarde.

-Es que estoy muy nerviosa. –Chiyo sonrió apenada- Es la primera vez que todas mis amigas se van a quedar en la casa...

-Serás una excelente anfitriona –El señor Mihama le dio una palmaditas en la cabeza a su hija- Lo llevas en la sangre.

Justo en ese momento sonó la campana de la entrada. El hombre le guiño un ojo a la chiquilla y fue a abrir la puerta. Frente a el estaba una chica de cabello largo y ojos oscuros. Nunca la había visto antes pero supo de quien se trataba.

-Tu eres Sakaki-san ¿Verdad?

La alta y reservada amiga de Chiyo se sentía algo apenada y confundida al ver a aquel hombre ¿Quién era?

-Si... Miyamoto(1) Sakaki... para servirle... –Contestó ella haciendo una discreta reverencia.

-Mucho gusto. Soy el papá de Chiyo-chan.

Sakaki parpadeó ruidosamente. Durante mucho tiempo había pensado que se iba a encontrar en la vida real con aquel enorme y extraño gato amarillo diciéndole que era el papá de su amiga. Nunca imaginó que esa persona fuera tan... Tan... Pues, una persona.

-Mi hija está en la cocina, si gustas pasar. –Dijo el señor Mihama sin notar el azoro de la muchacha- Y si me disculpas tengo algunas cosas que preparar para hoy en la noche.

-Cla... Claro, no hay problema.

Ella entró a la casa dejando sus zapatos en la entrada y calzándose las sandalias de invitados. De alguna manera esperaba que en cualquier momento el hombre se convirtiera en el gato amarillo y saliera volando por la ventana.

-¡Hola Sakaki-san! –Dijo Chiyo muy contenta al ver entrar a su amiga- Eres la primera en llegar.

-Traje jugo y galletas de arroz... –Dijo Sakaki- Tu... Papá me recibió...

-Es verdad. –Chiyo se dio cuenta- Tu no habías conocido a mi papá.

La muchacha estuvo tentada a platicarle acerca del gato amarillo. Pero prefirió no hacerlo. Sintió algo frío rozar su mano y al mirar hacia abajo se encontró con los simpáticos ojos de Tadakishi-san, el enorme perro mascota de Chiyo. Ella sonrió y se puso a acariciarle la cabeza al animal. Chiyo suspiró. Cuando Sakaki se ponía a hacer eso podía durar horas. Alguien llamó a la puerta. La pequeña fue a ver quien tocaba y se encontró con Tomoyo asomando la cabeza. Por alguna razón le recordó a un ratón saliendo de su agujero.

-¡Hola Chiyo-chan! –La chica le sonrió sin entrar del todo- La puerta de la entrada estaba abierta y decidimos entrar.

-¿Decidimos? –Chiyo ladeó la cabeza.

-Fue tu idea. –La puerta se abrió del todo y Yomi apareció detrás de su amiga- Yo le dije que mejor usáramos el intercomunicador.

-No hay problema. –Chiyo ya estaba acostumbrada a las actitudes de Tomoyo- ¿No saben de Osaka-san y de Kagura-san?

-Osaka-chan viene en camino –Yomi entró llevando consigo una bolsa de dormir y una maleta pequeña- Y Kagura-chan pasó por Kaorin.

-Vamos a acomodar las cosas en tu cuarto Chiyo-suzke(2) –Tomo tenía una actitud sospechosa- Te aseguro que tendremos una noche muuuuy divertida.

Koyomi solo alzó los ojos al cielo.

Media hora después, Sakaki seguía acariciando la cabeza de Tadakishi-san, el perro no parecía en lo absoluto enfadado. Yomi y Tomo estaban preparando los bocadillos cuando Osaka y las otras dos muchachas aparecieron por la casa. Osaka mostró a todas algo inusual: Un enorme queso amarillo y lleno de hoyos.

-Este queso no sirve Osaka-chan –Tomo veía el lácteo con desaprobación- Ya se lo empezaron a comer... Y además huele muy raro.

-Serás tonta. –Murmuró Yomi de manera muy audible.

-¡¿Porqué?! –Tomo la había escuchado y era la imagen viva del reproche.

-Así se supone que debe de verse. –Intervino Chiyo- Es un queso gruyere. De Suiza.

-¡Oooooh! –Exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-Mi papá dijo que había que abrirse a nuevas experiencias. –Dijo Osaka- Por eso me dio este pedazo.

-Pues huele raro pero quiero probarlo –Dijo Kagura sonriendo con audacia- Y me supongo que Sakaki también lo probara.

-¿Eh? –En ese momento la aludida se dio cuenta de que le hablaban- ¿Cuál queso?

-¡Te reto a degustar un platillo exótico! –Dijo Kagura tomando una pose de desafío- Veamos si tu paladar de chica tradicional puede soportar un sabor diferente.

Sakaki dejo de acariciar al perro, fue al fregadero de la cocina y se lavo las manos, después tomó un cuchillo y cortó un pedazo de queso. Lo saboreó lentamente y después sonrió satisfecha.

-Un poco viejo pero no muy salado... Esta sabroso.

-¡¿Eeeeeehh?! –Kagura abrió los ojos como platos- ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?

-Mi familia fue a una feria de comida en Tokio hace dos años y ahí lo probé. –Dijo la chica alta con un aire distraído- Me gustaron mucho los quesos viejos.

-Otra cosa en la que me gana... –Kagura estaba desolada- ¿Es que no hay nada en lo que le pueda ganar?

Osaka se quedo "ida" un momento. Pensaba en quesos viejos. De largas barbas y con bastón; viviendo en asilos para "Lácteos jubilados"

-Deben de tener un excelente plan de retiro...

Kaorin, que estaba a su lado, alzó las cejas y se alejó un poco de ella. Siempre le causaba algo de miedo esa actitud en la muchacha.

-Tengo galletas sin sal y aceitunas –Chiyo sacó esas cosas de la despensa- Podemos hacer algunos bocadillos mas con el queso.

-Mi papá dice que se acompaña con vino blanco –Comentó Sakaki.

-Esteee... No creo que mis padres nos dejen tomar vino... –Dijo Chiyo apenada- Somos muy chicas.

-¡¡Pues yo tengo la solución!! –Dijo Tomo-chan levantando la mano-Cuando veníamos para acá...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Yomi le dio un sonoro zape en la cabeza y la sacó a empujones de la cocina. Las otras chicas extrañadas se asomaron por la puerta y las vieron discutir en la entrada de la casa.

-¡¿De verdad quieres que probemos esa cosa?! –Yomi estaba escandalizada.

-¿Y para que la compramos si no lo vamos a tomar? –Tomoyo estaba bastante tranquila.

-¡Yo no la compre! Fue cosa tuya, a mi no me metas en tus locuras. –Yomi ahora parecía asustada- Si se enteran de que fuimos a esa tienda para... Comprar esa cosa... Nos van a castigar de por vida.

-¿Pasa algo malo muchachas? –Kagura se acercó para averiguar porque tanto misterio.

-¡No pasa nada, nada en absoluto! –Yomi se dio la vuelta mientras le aplicaba una llave al cuello a su amiga- Cosas sin importancia... ¿Verdad, Tomo-chan?

La llave se hizo mas apretada y Tomoyo adquirió un nada saludable tono azul.

-No... Pasa... Nada... –Dijo la chica cuando pudo pasar algo de aire. Yomi la soltó del todo y cayó de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Kagura decidió no insistir. Aquellas dos siempre se estaban peleando por cualquier tontería.

-¿Dónde nos podemos cambiar Chiyo-chan? –Preguntó en ese momento Kaorin.

-En mi cuarto ¿Pero no es muy temprano? –Dijo Chiyo

-Si es una pijamada. Se supone que tenemos que estar en pijamas. –La lógica de Osaka era irrefutable.

-Entonces las demás iremos por la comida. –Dijo Kagura- Que la fiesta empiece oficialmente.

Kagura, Yomi, Tomo y Chiyo fueron de regreso a la cocina mientras Sakaki, Kaorin y Osaka subían al cuarto de la pequeña Mihama.

En la habitación se encontraba dormitando tranquilamente Maya. El pequeño gato montes que Sakaki adoptara. Abrió los ojos al escuchar que la puerta se abría. Y saltó de la cama al reconocer a su dueña. Sakaki dio un gritito de gusto mientras recibía en sus brazos al afectuoso gatito. Osaka pasó directamente al cuarto. Con su vista fija en el enorme y calientito kotatsu(3) que parecía estar esperándola. Kaorin estaba detrás de Sakaki. Apretando contra su pecho la bolsa de dormir y desando de todo corazón poderse convertir en ese gatito. Que envidia...

-Sakaki-san... –Suspiró ella.

-¿Pasa algo Kaorin? –La otra muchacha la había oído.

-¡¡No pasa nada, nada de nada!! –Kaorin entró en pánico- ¡¿Porqué habría de pasar algo?!

La chica de cabellos cortos se puso roja como tomate y después se escurrió hasta un extremo del cuarto para cambiarse. Sakaki pensó que Yomi y Kaorin se estaban portando igual. Como si escondieran algo. Pero aquella idea se fue cuando Maya lanzó un rugidito, reclamando atención.

-Ay kamisama... Que pena –Susurró murmuró mientras sacaba su pijama- Lo dije en voz muy alta... Espero que Sakaki-san no haya pensado que soy una rara. –Miró a donde Osaka estaba. Y alzó las cejas con preocupación- Aunque con las amigas que tenemos no creo que se note demasiado.

Osaka estaba vestida solo con sostén y bragas, sentada en el piso y con el pantalón del pijama en la cabeza; se reía bastante entretenida, como si eso fuera algo muy gracioso. Finalmente pareció aburrirse y comenzó a vestirse. Kaorin solo meneó la cabeza e hizo lo propio cuando escuchó un ruido. Sakaki estaba sentada en el suelo de espaldas a ella y parecía tener problemas con algo en su espalda. La chica de cabellos cortos tomó aire y dándose valor se acerco a su admirada amiga.

-¿Pasa algo Sakaki-san?

-El sostén... –Dijo la chica tratando de tocarse un punto en la espalda con ambas manos- Es nuevo y los broches... Están muy duros... No puedo quitármelo...

-¿Se lo va a quitar? –Kaorin sintió que el corazón le estaba saltando como loco en el pecho.

-El pijama es incomodo con sostén –Dijo Sakaki mientras luchaba aun con los broches- Pero no puedo... Debí de traer otro.

-Si... Si quiere puedo... Puedo ayudarla –Kaorin estaba sorprendida con su propia audacia. ¿De donde rayos había salido esa idea?

-Si... Si no te molesta –Contestó la otra muchacha mientras se hacía el cabello aun lado y dejaba al descubierto la espalda.

Con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, Kaorin estiró las manos y rozó con la punta de los dedos la espalda de su amiga, mientras alcanzaba los broches del sostén, la sensación le erizó los cabellos de la nuca. El broche en realidad no fue tanto problema y pronto fue retirado dejando al descubierto la piel blanca y tibia de Sakaki. Sin pensarlo realmente, la muchacha mas chica puso los dedos en la piel expuesta y escuchó que la otra chica lanzaba una exclamación ahogada. Ella retiró la mano rápidamente.

-Lo lamento. –Se disculpó- ¿La incomodé Sakaki-san?

-No... Lo que pasa... –Sakaki volteó a ver a su amiga- Lo que pasa es que me dio comezón. –Se sonrojó- ¿Podrías rascarme en ese punto?

Por un instante las puertas del cielo se abrieron ante los ojos de Kaorin y escucho las campanas del paraíso tocar su melodía favorita.

-Claro, claro, claro... Lo que usted quiera Sakaki-san

Comenzó a rascar. La muchacha más alta lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción y agacho la cabeza, dando mas campo de acción a su compañera. Kaorin sentía que en ese momento estaba tocando la gloria y que el mundo era perfecto y maravilloso. Nada, nada podía salir mal en ese momento.

-¡¡Trajimos los bocadillos!!

-¡¡WHAAAAAAA!!

El grito de Tomoyo desde la puerta, tuvo el mismo efecto que el claxon de un trailer saliendo de la nada. Kaorin dio un enorme salto hacia atrás y después de un par de rebotes, aterrizó debajo del kotatsu. Que por suerte estaba apagado.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? –Preguntó Tomo desconcertada.

-A veces... Eres muy ruidosa. –Dijo Sakaki mientras se ponía la camisa del pijama. Aquel comentario, en labios de Sakaki era el equivalente a un regaño. Pero lo dijo tan quedo que nadie lo notó.

Tomo sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y se dio cuenta de que Kaorin la estaba apuñalando con la mirada, desde su escondite bajo el kotatsu.

-Que mal genio trae todo el mundo... –Murmuró Tomo sin entender.

**Continuara...

* * *

**

**Notas del autor:**

**1.-Miyamoto: **En realidad no es el apellido de Sakaki. Azuma-sensei, jamás nos dijo el nombre completo de la chica, así que me tomé la libertad de inventarle uno. Aunque solo para efectos de presentación.

**2.-Suzke:** Un sufijo diminutivo, igual que el chan.

**3.-Kotatsu: **Es una mesa con un calentador debajo. Se le pone una manta encima y se usa para mantener los pies calientes mientras. Osaka es una fanática de dormirse en el.

_Y empezamos con una idea que ya tenia como un año en el refrigerador. Por una razón u otra no se terminaba de cocinar. Pero finalmente di con la dirección correcta y espero les guste. Este es como un intento más de que arranque mi pequeño planeta del bloqueo._

_Aprovecho también para invitarlos a que visiten mi foro del pequeño planeta. La dirección esta en mi perfil. Escritores bloqueados, artistas inspirados y demás están invitados a darse una vuelta por ahí._

_Referente a los fics de otras series en las que ando metido.. pues un poco mas de paciencia. Pronto habrá noticias._

**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2. Primera parte: "Mujeres decididas"**

Ya pasaban de las diez y media de la noche, cuando a las muchachas se les habían agotado las ideas. Cantaron, se contaron historias de miedo, jugaron cartas, comieron todo lo que habían preparado (el queso de Osaka fue un éxito) se maquillaron (La única que parecía tener las nociones correctas fue Sakaki. Para disgusto de Kagura) Y después se sentaron a ver una película que desafortunadamente no resultó lo que esperaban.

-Cuando vi que se llamaba "Rosas y sangre" Pensé que se trataba de una historia dramática o algo así... –Kaorin estaba muy decepcionada- esto es una película de acción.

-Y con diálogos horribles. –Yomi apagó la tele con la venia de todas- No se como les gustan a los chicos esta clase de cosas.

-Vengare la muerte de mi familia y pateare tu trasero... –Tomo imitó la actitud del actor- ¿Quién habla así en la vida real?.

-Uuuuh... Ya no tenemos jugo. –Osaka miraba con tristeza el envase vacío.

-Esteee... Y tampoco hay gaseosas. –Kaorin descubrió las botellas vacías.

-¡Tomoyo-chan al rescate! –La ruidosa muchacha se levantó de golpe- ¡Yo traje algo mas divertido que el jugo y las gaseosas!

-¡Tu no trajiste nada! –Yomi la tomó del brazo y la obligó a sentarse.- No le hagan caso. Ya esta desvelada.

-¿Qué es esto que traes en la bolsa? –Osaka sacó una bolsa de papel de la mochila de Tomoyo.

Yomi vio horrorizada que las muchachas se acercaban al paquete misterioso.

-¡¡Una botella de sake!! –Gritaron todas al mismo tiempo mientras retrocedían como si la botella fuera un animal ponzoñoso. Después del susto inicial miraron a Tomoyo con gesto de reprobación.

-Serás bruta... –Kagura hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos.

-Es malo para la salud –Sakaki mantenía un aire reservado pero se podía sentir algo de agresividad.

-¡Si mi papá ve esto me va a regañar! –Chiyo estaba preocupada.

-Creo que esto es una mala idea Tomo-chan –Opinó Kaorin jugando nerviosa con sus dedos.

-Recuerden lo que le paso a la maestra Kurosawa cuando bebió mucho sake. –Dijo en ese momento Osaka.

Exceptuando a Kaorin, que no estuvo presente y a Chiyo. Que en realidad nunca lo entendió del todo. Las demás se sonrojaron al recordar la tan vivida y explicita narración de las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres que la maestra había contado bajo los influjos del alcohol.

-Pues yo creo que todas son unas nenas cobardicas. –Dijo Tomoyo refunfuñando- Estamos a dos pasos de entrar a la universidad y se portan como niñas de primaria. Sin ofender Chiyo-chan.

La niña hizo mala cara y se puso roja.

-Yo creo que es momento de demostrar de lo que somos capaces –Tomoyo agarró la botella y la destapó. Yomi saltó como si hubiesen disparado un cañón- ¿Quién de ustedes es una niña y quien una mujer?

Sin mas preámbulos le dio un trago muy largo a la botella. Las demás la observaban con horror y fascinación. Primero se puso roja y comenzó a echar vapor por las orejas. Después tomó un tono violeta y sacó la lengua y comenzó a jadear con fuerza mientras le salían lagrimas por el esfuerzo. Y en un instante recupero su tono normal de piel mientras sonreía satisfecha.

-Yo si puedo. –Dijo Tomoyo con la voz muy ronca- ¿Soy la única mujer decidida en este cuarto?

-Es como el queso suizo. –Osaka tomó la botella de sake ante la sorpresa de todas- Hay que abrirse a nuevas experiencias. –le dio un trago, con resultados similares. Se dejo caer de sentón en el suelo con los ojos en espiral- No... No sabe a queso gruyere...

-Pues si voy a ser una mujer decidida... –Kagura se sirvió sake en un vaso- No seré de la clase de las que toman directo de la botella... ¡Banzai!(1) –Se bebió el contenido de un golpe tosió con fuerza y después sacudió la cabeza varias veces- No es tan malo ya que te lo tragas.

-¿Y bien? –Tomoyo miró a las restantes.

-No... No gracias. –Chiyo estaba francamente asustada.

-Ni loca. –Resopló Yomi acomodándose los lentes.

-Osaka tiene razón... Hay que probar.

Ante el asombro mayúsculo de todas las chicas, fue Sakaki quien declaró semejante cosa. La chica tomó la botella de las manos de Tomoyo y se sirvió en su vaso. Lo miró detenidamente y después se bebió todo de un golpe. Tosió varias veces y se puso roja hasta la punta del cabello. Pero se recupero rápidamente. Kaorin vio todo eso como si se tratara de una película de terror. Entonces se levantó de súbito y le arrebató la botella a Tomo, que se estaba sirviendo. Llenó su vaso casi al tope y sin más se lo bebió todo de golpe.

La pobre muchacha se puso de todos los colores del arco iris. La garganta se le cerró y comenzó a boquear tratando de alcanzar aire, los vapores del alcohol la envolvieron como si fuera una espesa neblina. Sintió que alguien la jalaba fuera del cuarto y la arrastraban hacia otro lugar. Escuchó el correr del agua y después la fresca sensación en su cara. El ahogo desapareció paulatinamente mientras alguien palmeaba su espalda. Estaba con la cabeza en el lavamanos. Al alzarla vio en el espejo a un rarísimo gato amarillo detrás de ella, asustada giró solo para encontrarse con Sakaki, que todavía la sujetaba de la cintura.

-¡¡El gato!! –Exclamó la chica de cabello corto.

Sakaki miró a todas direcciones pero no vio al mencionado animal. Kaorin se dio cuenta de que su amiga la tenía sujetada de la cintura. Se puso muy colorada y sintió que el baño se convertía en un sauna.

-¡¡Sakaki-san!! –Prorrumpió sintiendo que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-No debiste de beber así. –Dijo la otra muchacha con su habitual calma, aunque se le notaba algo tambaleante- Te pudiste intoxicar.

-¡¡Banzaiiiii!! –El grito de Tomoyo se alcanzó a escuchar, seguido de algunas palabras sin duda pronunciadas por Yomi.

-Yo... Yo... Lo lamento. –Kaorin se sentía bastante mal. Podía ver la desaprobación en cada gesto de Sakaki- Pero como usted lo probó...

-Y si yo me tiró a un pozo... ¿Me seguirías?

Un rotundo "Hasta el infierno mismo" se murió en los labios de Kaorin antes de ser pronunciado.

-¡¡Vivan los quesos viejos!! –Osaka se escuchó claramente.

-¡¡Bájate de la mesa Osaka-chan!! –Esa era Chiyo y se le oía bastante desesperada.

-Hay que regresar. –Dijo Sakaki soltando a la muchacha.

El alcohol siempre provoca reacciones extrañas en las personas. Algunas se deprimen, otras se vuelven agresivas, o demasiado pasivas, o se envalentonan. Al final alguien termina haciendo cosas realmente estúpidas. De las cuales siempre tendrá mucho tiempo para arrepentirse...

Kaorin tomó de los hombros a su amiga y después, parándose en la punta de sus pies se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la boca. Algo suave, tan solo rozándole los labios. Sakaki sintió que el cerebro le hacia corto circuito y se quedo incapaz de hacer o decir cualquier cosa. Kaorin se dio cuenta de la magnitud de lo que había hecho y salió corriendo del cuarto de baño, dejando la puerta abierta. En ese momento Tomo y Osaka cruzaron por el pasillo corriendo con los pantalones del pijama en la cabeza.

-¡¡Libertad para los presos políticos!! –Gritaban las dos chicas.

-¡¡Regresen para acá, par de idiotas!! –Yomi pasó corriendo tras ellas.

Y Sakaki ni siquiera se enteró...

(_Vemos al gato amarillo entrar a escena con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y una taza de café en una de sus patas. Se sienta en una silla mientras murmura un lastimoso:_

_-Ah!)

* * *

_**Segunda parte: "Desayuno de resacas y culpa"**

Los Señores Mihama llegaron en la mañana. Pasaron por la cocina y saludaron a las chicas que se encontraban sentadas alrededor de la mesa. Venían algo cansados y para fortuna de las muchachas no notaron algunos detalles que hubiesen suscitado demasiadas preguntas en ese momento.

Osaka tenía unas ojeras enormes alrededor de los ojos y un color blanco cenizo en la piel, Tomo llevaba una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y lanzaba discretos quejidos cada que se oía un ruido un poco mas fuerte que el zumbar de una mosca, Kagura bebía una gigantesca taza de café mientras que Chiyo y Yomi preparaban un curry picante.

Kaorin estaba sentada en un extremo de la mesa rezando para que el piso se abriera en ese momento y se la tragara. Pero como venía pasando desde la noche que empezó con ese ruego, Kamisama(2) se hizo de oídos sordos y la dejó en su pequeño infierno personal.

Cada detalle de lo sucedido aquella noche se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, cada detalle de la expresión de Sakaki lo tenía muy presente. Como si la estuviera vendo en ese momento y precisamente eso era lo que trataba de evitar.

La otra muchacha estaba sentada al extremo opuesto de la mesa y parecía mas retraída que de costumbre.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Sakaki-san? –Preguntó tímidamente Chiyo mientras le servía un plato de curry.

-Bien... Solo me duele un poco la cabeza. –Sakaki sonrió un poco, mas que nada para animar a la pequeña que parecía muy preocupada. Pero volvió a ponerse seria cuando dirigió su mirada a donde estaba Kaorin.

-Menos mal que hoy es domingo –Dijo Kagura mientras volvía a llenar su taza de café- No quiero ni imaginarme que hubiera pasado si tuviéramos que ir a clases hoy...

-Yo no quiero volver a ver una botella de sake en mi vida... –Tomo apenas si murmuro esto. Hasta su propia voz le causaba jaqueca.

-Espero que esto te sirva de lección –Dijo Yomi bastante enfadada, aunque en el fondo le consternaba ver a su amiga en ese estado.- ¿Cómo te encuentras Osaka chan?

-Yo estaré bien, estaré bien... –Osaka repetía esto con actitud mecánica y con la vista perdida en algún lugar del universo.

(_Vemos aquí al gran Kaiosama sintiéndose vigilado)_

-Creo que la tendremos que escoltar hasta su casa. –Opinó Kagura mientras atacaba su plato de curry- No creo que llegue ni a la esquina en ese estado.

-hay unas pastillas efervescentes en el botiquín de arriba. –Chiyo se sentó a la mesa- Mi papá las usa cuando tiene jaqueca.

-Yo iré por ellas –Dijo Kaorin levantándose de golpe. El ruido de su silla provocó que Tomo lanzara un gemido.

-Pero si no has tocado tu plato Kaorin...

-No tengo mucha hambre. –La chica evitaba mirar hacia la mesa.

Salió de la cocina rápidamente, las otras muchachas miraron hacia la puerta un momento, alzaron los hombros y siguieron comiendo.

Kaorin abrió el botiquín del baño y se quedó un momento viendo el empaque de las pastillas. Dio un suspiro lastimero y sintió ganas de llorar.

-Jamás me perdonara... –Murmuró- nunca podré verla a los ojos de nuevo... ¡¿Ay Kamisama, qué hice?! –Al darse la vuelta encontró a Sakaki parada en la puerta. De la sorpresa dejó caer las pastillas.

La muchacha mas alta se acercó a recoger el paquete de medicina. Al levantarse vio que la otra chica estaba temblando. Ninguna de las dos hablaba. Finalmente Kaorin apretó los ojos y juntó las palmas a la altura de su cara.

-Perdón, Sakaki-san… Perdón. –La voz de la muchacha estaba quebrada- Yo nunca debí... No era mi intención... Estoy tan avergonzada...

En ese momento sintió una mano sobre sus hombros. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con Sakaki mas cerca de ella.

-No pasó nada... No te preocupes.

-¿Sakaki-san?

-Lo de anoche no fue nada, un beso no significa nada... Estabas un poco borracha y no sabías lo que estabas haciendo.

Kaorin tragó saliva.

-No le diré a nadie lo que pasó –Sakaki se dio la vuelta y salió del baño.- No te preocupes.

La muchacha de cabello corto se quedó parada ahí, junto al lavamanos, sintiéndose de repente muy miserable. Una solitaria lagrima recorrió su mejilla.

-Fue el mejor momento de mi vida... –Susurró entre sorbeteos- Y para ella no significó nada...

**Continuara...

* * *

**

**Notas del autor:**

**1.-Banzai: **Literalmente: "Viento divino" Lo gritaban los pilotos japoneses antes de cualquier misión suicida. Actualmente es un grito de batalla antes de hacer algo muy arriesgado o como un brindis belicoso. 

**2.-Kamisama:** Es la forma de referirse a Dios. No tengo el significado literal, pero creo que con la intención basta.

_Y esta el segundo capitulo listo y presentado. No tengo intención de convertirlo en un fic yuri, pero tendremos escenitas así a lo largo de este. También he de decir que es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre relaciones amorosas entre dos chicas así que espero que perdonen si no doy con la idea correctamente._

_Y como esta es una idea que tenía ya rato cocinándose me parece que en unos días mas estaré trayendo el tercer capitulo. Yukari Tanazaki está por enfrentar una decisión ética muy importante._

_¡¡Manténganse atentos!!_

**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Azumanga Daioh!**

**Retos, besos y quesos suizos.**

**Capitulo 3. Primera parte: "El dilema de Yukari"**

_(Entra a escena el gato amarillo. Trae una bolsa con víveres, saluda a los lectores y sigue caminando)_

Yukari Tanazaki adoraba ir de compras los fines de semana. Correr entre la gente y seleccionar la mejor fruta, o la verdura mas fresca, dejando a los demás con un palmo de narices.

Pero desde que su amiga y cómplice se había liado un novio, la cosa se había vuelto más bien aburrida. Y ahora que tenía de compañero de carrito al excéntrico profesor Kimura simplemente ya no era divertido.

-Nyamo solo sabe decir: "Yosho, aquí, Yosho allá" –Refunfuñaba la profesora mientras escogía una lata de encurtidos- Como si el tal Yosho fuera la gran cosa...

Kimura por su lado prefería no comentar al respecto. Unos metros mas adelante dos chicas vestidas con minifalda y blusas de algodón, hacían sus compras y de paso le llenaban la pupila al extraño maestro.

-¡¡No te traje aquí para que andes con tus perversiones!! –Yukari le dio un zape en la cabeza al descubrir que estaba mirando el hombre.

-Yo vine acompañando a mi esposa... –Aclaró el hombre sobandose la nuca- Tu virtualmente me secuestraste.

-Ya entendí. –Yukari se puso seria y le dio la espalda- Mejor dejémoslo así. Vete con tu mujer antes de que te metas en problemas.

Kimura suspiró; las muchachas ya habían dado vuelta al pasillo y se perdieron de vista. No tenía caso seguirlas. Además se notaba que Yukari estaba triste. Cosa bastante rara en la alocada maestra, con algo de precaución se acercó a ella.

-Pensé que tu y Miyamo-san eran buenas amigas. –Kimura trataba de ser lo mas diplomático posible- Pensé que te alegraría que tenga novio.

-Me alegro por ella, de verdad. –Yukari miró a su compañero de trabajo- Pero no puedo dejar de sentirme así... Tu sabes...

-¿Celosa?

-Vale... Eres más listo de lo que dejas ver Kimura-kun –Fue el turno de suspirar de Yukari- Estoy celosa... Me gustaría tener un novio... O que ella no lo tuviera y siguiéramos siendo las solteronas del instituto.

-Ya veo. –Fue la escueta respuesta de Kimura.

Siguieron caminando un rato mas en silencio. La mujer tomaba alguna lata de comida y la ponía en el carrito sin mucho animo. Kimura mientras trataba de localizar a las chicas de minifalda que había visto un rato atrás. Yukari se detuvo de golpe y el tuvo que frenar el carrito para no golpearla, se acomodó los lentes y enfoco bien a su compañera. La mujer estaba pálida y veía a algo o alguien. Antes de que Kimura pudiera ver de que se trataba, la maestra lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta una pila de enlatados donde se escondieron. El hombre le iba a preguntar que estaba pasando pero ella lo silencio con una mirada asesina.

-Mira ahí... –Yukari susurró y señaló un punto mas adelante.

Kimura vio a una pareja. Un hombre joven y bien vestido que besaba a una muchacha pelirroja de minifalda y blusa escotada. Después miró a Yukari sin entender porque tanto misterio.

-Es Yosho... –Dijo Tanazaki- ¡El novio de Nyamo!

-¡Ah!

Yukari nunca se había sentido tan enrabiada ¿Cómo era posible que el patán ese le estuviera haciendo a su amiga? Tomó una de las latas que estaban en la pila y la apretó con fuerza. Desde la distancia que estaba le podía asestar un buen golpe al desgraciado ese.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos ahí?

Kimura y Yukari voltearon horrorizados al reconocer la voz de Miyamo "Nyamo" Kurosawa. La mujer estaba parada detrás de ellos. Vestida con zapatos de tacón bajo, minifalda plisada y una blusa de cuello y puños, estaba peinada diferente a lo habitual y se había maquillado.

-¡Nyamo-chan! –Yukari se puso pálida- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Me quede de ver con Yosho... –Miyamo pensó que su amiga estaba mas rara que de costumbre.

-¡¿Aquí?!... Es decir... ¿En este mismo lugar?

-¿Estas bien Yukari-chan?

-Y estoy perfectamente... Pero... Pero...

-¡Miyamo-san, llegaste temprano!

Yosho se acercó a ellos en ese momento. De la mujer pelirroja no había señales por ningún lado, llegó hasta Miyamo y le dio un beso ligero en los labios. Ella se sonrojó y después miró a su amiga.

(El gato amarillo aparece flotando encima de los personajes, lleva un letrero que dice "Esto se va a poner muy, muy, muy, muy feo")

Yukari Tanazaki estaba mas allá de la furia. Virtualmente había un aura rojiza a su alrededor y los ojos le brillaban como brasas ardientes. Kimura comenzó a retroceder mientras escuchaba como la mujer estaba rechinando los dientes.

-Esteeee... Yosho-san... Ella es mi amiga Yukari. –Miyamo se estaba asustando ¿Qué cuernos le estaba pasando a la mujer?

-Mucho gusto –Dijo el, muy atento, sin notar lo rara que estaba la amiga- Yamanato Yosho, para servirle.

Yukari ladeó la cabeza y entonces abrió la boca para hablar...

**Segunda parte: "Era domingo... Y sin embargo, llovía"**

Kasuga Ayumu "Osaka-chan" estaba tirada boca arriba en el piso de su cuarto. Las pastillas que Chiyo-chan le había dado funcionaron lo suficiente para devolverle el color al rostro y quitarle un poco la jaqueca. Cuando llegaron a su casa, no encontraron a nadie. Así que pudo escabullirse hasta su cuarto y rezar porque la resaca desapareciera.

"Pastillas efervescentes contra la resaca..." Pensó Osaka "Sin duda las burbujas se llevan el dolor de cabeza... Pero la cerveza también tiene burbujas y no se llevan el dolor de cabeza y la champaña igual... ¿Porqué las burbujas de las pastillas eran diferentes? Todas se veían iguales... Quizá era porque venían de una medicina, entonces sin duda habría burbujas especializadas en diferentes actividades. Unas curan, otras enferman, otras divierten. Como las que hace uno con jabón... Pero si uno se come la burbujas del jabón se enferma... Entonces eso significa..."

-Las burbujas que divierten son malas para la salud. –Dijo en voz alta.

En ese momento escucho un golpeteo rítmico en la ventana, como cientos de pequeño piecitos bailando sobre el cristal. Extrañada se levantó y se asomó para ver que pasaba.

-¡Uwwa! Esta lloviendo –Exclamó- Estaba algo nublado cuando salimos de la casa de Chiyo-chan... Pero no parecía que fuera a llover.

Fue hasta su escritorio y quito la silla de ahí para acercarla a la ventana. Se sentó a observar como las gotas de llovía golpeaban contra la ventana y después se escurrían en el cristal.

"Las gotas de lluvia son redonditas como las burbujas ¿Estarán emparentadas?" Pensó mientras seguía con el dedo la trayectoria de una gota. "Serían algo así como las primas gordas de las burbujas, porque siempre caen muy rápido... Si se pusieran a hacer dieta o algo así..."

* * *

-Llegamos justo a tiempo –Dijo Yomi al ver la lluvia golpear contra la ventana- Un poco mas y nos hubiéramos empapado.

Ella acompaño a Tomo hasta su casa, los padres de la chica habían salido el fin de semana así que no había que explicar el lastimoso estado de la muchacha. Yomi la llevó hasta su cuarto y la metió en la cama, Tomo se cubrió con las sabanas y se hizo ovillo en la cama.

-Menos mal que tus papás no están en la casa –Dijo la chica de los lentes sentándose en un enorme almohadón que estaba en el suelo cerca de la cama- Menudo lío que sería explicar como llegaste con semejante resaca. –Vio unos mangas tirados aun lado de ella y tomó uno- Le avisaré a mis papás que estoy aquí y que regresaré tan pronto deje de llover.

No hubo respuesta, Koyomi supuso que su amiga se había quedado dormida. Hasta que escuchó un sollozo apagado. Se quedo quieta, reteniendo la respiración para asegurarse que había escuchado bien y entonces lo oyó de nuevo.

-¿Tomo-chan?

Se levantó algo mortificada y se acercó a la cama, quitó las sabanas que cubrían la cabeza de su amiga y descubrió que la muchacha estaba llorando. Sintió que se le hacía un hueco en el estomago. Durante todo el tiempo que tenía conociendo a Tomoyo podía contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que la había visto llorar. Y nunca fueron agradables.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Se sentó en el borde de la cama- ¿Te duele mucho la cabeza?

-No se... No se... –Contestó la otra chica entre lagrimas- Me siento muy estúpida... Y culpable... Y deprimida... Y... Y...

-Se llama"resaca moral" –Suspiró Koyomi- Y eso te pasa por beber tanto. Debiste pensarlo mejor antes de conseguir esa cosa de contrabando.

Tomoyo no respondió, se limitó a seguir sollozando mientras una resignada Koyomi le acariciaba la cabeza. Duraron así un rato mientras la chica se calmaba paulatinamente.

-¿Esta lloviendo? –Preguntó Tomo, finalmente.

-Sip

-Que día mas feo...

* * *

Ahí, sentada en el quicio de la ventana, viendo la poco usual lluvia, Kaorin pensaba que no podía ser mas apropiado. El día estaba tan gris y deprimente como su estado de animo. Pensaba muy seriamente en no regresar a la escuela nunca mas y esconderse en algún lugar muy lejano donde jamás la encontraran. Lo ocurrido la anoche anterior la atormentaba. Por un lado se sentía avergonzada por haber besado a Sakaki. Y por el otro lado le dolía que la muchacha no le diera importancia a lo que había pasado... Parecían ser dos sentimientos muy opuestos y sin embargo bastante reales ¿Era posible estar así?

-La cena estará lista en unos minutos, Kaori(1) –la mamá de la chica se asomó en ese momento.- Haremos macarrones con queso y... ¿Estas bien cariño?

El instinto maternal hizo que la mujer se acercara a la muchacha. Entonces pudo notar la expresión de tristeza que tenía. Se sentó a su lado y le puso la mano en un hombro. Percibió un leve estremecimiento en su hija. Algo no estaba marchando.

-¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

Kaorin suspiró lastimosamente. En realidad si quería hablar... ¿Pero como explicarle a su madre algo que ella no estaba entendiendo del todo?

-No... No es que no quiera... Es...

La mujer sonrió y le hizo un cariño en la cabeza.

-Ya, ya. Me supongo que es porque alguien te gusta ¿Verdad? –La señora le dio con el dedo un golpecito en la frente a la sorprendida muchacha- No me mires así hija. Yo también fui joven.

-Gracias mamá... –Dijo Kaorin- Cuando este lista, te platicare...

-Mucho misterio. Pero confió en que no sea algo malo. Ahora andando, que hay que cenar.

La chica siguió a su madre, al salir del cuarto le dio una última mirada a la lluvia que seguía cayendo afuera.

-Bonita manera de terminar un domingo...

* * *

Sakaki estaba acostada boca arriba en su cama, tenía abrazado un gatito rosa de peluche y miraba el techo de su cuarto, tratando de encontrar alguna figura desconocida en la pintura. Algo en que distraerse, algo para borrar de su cabeza el beso que le había dado Kaorin.

"Lo de anoche no fue nada, un beso no significa nada" Eso era lo que le había dicho a Kaorin en la mañana. Y eso era lo que ella misma quería creer. Pero estaba ante el inevitable hecho de que estaba equivocada.

Lo de anoche había sido algo. Ese beso significaba algo importante.

La sensación fue única, todavía sentía ese hormigueo en sus labios y el extraño hueco en su estomago y sobre todo la sensación de querer otro mas.

Pero no podía, no debía. Aquello estaba mal en mas de un sentido ¿Por qué la había besado en primer lugar? Kaorin estaba encandilada con Sakaki, la deportista, la chica mas "cool" de la escuela. Nada que ver con la verdadera Sakaki, una que era solo conocida por la pequeña Chiyo. Kaorin era solo una admiradora que se había acercado mas de la cuenta. Y Sakaki realmente le incomodaban las admiradoras. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por ser una más del montón, sin ninguna seña ni cualidad que la pusiera en los ojos de tantas personas.

-Mañana hablaré con Kaorin. –Murmuró para si- No puedo dejar las cosas de esta manera...

Se dio la vuelta y estiró el brazo para encender la radio que descasaba en una mesita cerca de su cama. Lo primero que escucho fue el noticiero. Algo acerca de una pelea en un centro comercial y de una mujer que había golpeado a un hombre... Una noticia extraña, pero no tenía ganas de oír los detalles, jugó con el dial del radio hasta que escuchó una tonada conocida. Se detuvo para prestarle atención y descubrió que era el tema principal de un musical llamado: "Nunca en domingo"

-Nunca debería de llover en domingo –Pensó mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en su cama- es un desperdicio de día...

(_Vemos a Chiyo-chan vestida con un impermeable amarillo, montada sobre Tadakishi-san y detrás de ella el famoso gato amarillo con una enorme sombrilla anaranjada. Los dos saludan a los lectores y después salen de escena_)

**Continuara...

* * *

**

**Notas del autor:**

**(1).- Kaorin: **El Nombre de la chica es Kaori. El Kaorin es un diminutivo, como decirle a un Guillermo, Guillermín

_Cero y van tres. Este es el primer fic que hago fuera de la sección de Ranma en mucho, mucho tiempo. Pues el cuarto capitulo tendrá como escenario la escuela, una nada agradable discusión entre los maestros y a Osaka descubriendo algo sobre los gusanos del queso y su efecto sobre las tormentas tropicales en Madagascar (¡jajajaja! Los pesqué con esta) No, Ya en serio. Osaka recibirá una propuesta interesante._

**Desde mi pequeño Planeta en algún lugar del anime.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4: Primera parte: "El amargo sabor de la amistad"**

Aquella sería la última clase de natación que las chicas recibirían en la preparatoria y estaban dispuestas a gozarla a tope. Pero el animo se les fue cuando descubrieron que la maestra Kurosawa estaba de un humor extraño. Tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiera llorado mucho y estaba distraída, al grado que dejó de encargada a Kagura y ella se retiró del lugar.

La clase se repartió en pequeños grupos. Algunas chicas se pusieron a practicar brazadas, mientras otras improvisaron un juego de water-polo y otras (El grupo de Chiyo, Yomi, Osaka y compañía) se tendieron al sol para ver pasar las nubes.

-Kurosawa-sensei estaba muy rara. –Dijo Kagura sentándose con ellas- Estaba enojada por algo.

-¿Hicimos algo malo? –Preguntó Osaka algo preocupada.

-No creo... –Yomi se quedó cruzada de piernas- Está así desde que llegamos, la vi salir del baño... Y parecía haber llorado.

-Quizá se peleó con su novio. –Opinó Tomo mientras remojaba sus pies en el agua- Ya saben una de esas peleas de enamorados.

-Tanazaki-sensei estaba igual –Comentó Sakaki con aire distraído, estaba buscando con la mirada a Kaorin.

Entonces las chicas recordaron el aire meditabundo y medio tristón que Yukari había traído toda la mañana, apenas les había llamado la atención. Y virtualmente las dejo hacer lo que quisieran durante la clase.

-¿Se habrán peleado entre ellas? –Chiyo se puso pensativa.

-Entonces ¡No hay problema! –Tomoyo se levantó de su lugar y abrazó a Yomi por el cuello- Yomi y yo nos peleamos un montón de veces y después quedamos en santa paz.

Muy a su pesar Yomi estuvo de acuerdo con su amiga.

-Pero... –Sakaki le prestó atención a la platica- ¿Cuántas veces tu hiciste llorar a Koyomi-chan?

-¿Y porque tengo que ser yo la que la hace llorar? –Preguntó Tomoyo un poco incomoda.

-Has fama y échate a dormir –Contestó Yomi con una sonrisa, pero después se puso pensativa- La única vez que peleamos así, fue por una tontería. Teníamos como cinco años... Y ni siquiera recuerdo porque.

-Porqué le rompiste la cabeza al señor Oso... –Tomoyo le lanzó una mirada acusadora a su amiga- Era mi peluche favorito.

Las muchachas sonrieron algo divertidas al ver que la culpable había sido la seria Koyomi y no Tomoyo, como habían pensado.

-Es como el jugo de limón –Dijo Osaka usando un tono de "sabiduría".

-Esteeee... ¿De que estas hablando Osaka? –Chiyo estaba segura de que la respuesta iba a ser mas rara de lo que le gustaría.

-la amistad es dulce a veces... Pero a veces es muy amarga. El jugo de limón es igual.

(_Vemos al gato amarillo pasar flotando encima de las chicas llevando un enorme letrero con un signo de interrogación_)

-Que yo sepa el jugo de limón siempre es amargo... –Dijo Tomo, rascándose la mejilla.

-¿Y que tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando? –Yomi entendía cada vez menos a la errática de Osaka.

-Disculpen. –Sakaki se levantó en ese momento. Había visto a Kaorin dirigirse a los vestidores y fue tras ella.

Sakaki apenas había entrado a los vestidores, cuando el resto de las alumnas escuchó que dos personas parecían discutir bastante fuerte. Corrieron a la barda que separaba la piscina del resto de la escuela y vieron a la maestra Kurosawa muy enojada, caminando hacia ellas, seguida de una maestra Yukari que parecía al borde de las lagrimas.

-¡Nyamo-chan, por favor! –Rogaba Yukari- Entiende. El no es lo que parece... Yo lo vi.

-¡Tu no viste nada! –Nyamo se volvió y le apuntó con dedo- Estoy harta de tus actitudes de niña egoísta. ¡Lo que pasó en el centro comercial fue la gota que derramó el vaso!

-No puedes creerle más a el que a tu amiga. –Había un serio tono de reproche en la voz de Yukari- Ese puñetazo que le puse se lo tenía bien merecido. Incluso Kimura lo vio...

-¡No metas a Kimura-san en tus cosas! –Nyamo dio dos pasos amenazadores hacia Yukari y se detuvo- No quiero oírte, verte, hablarte, ni saber nada de ti... ¡¡Por el resto de mi vida!!

-Ny... Nyamo-chan...

-Voy a pedir que me transfieran de plantel en cuanto termine el año escolar. –Nyamo se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino a la piscina- Por favor mantente alejada de mi hasta que acabe la semana...

Yukari no contestó. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas que empezaron a escurrir por sus mejillas, se dio la vuelta y regresó al plantel. Nyamo llegó al cancel de la piscina y entonces notó que todas las alumnas la estaban viendo, había preocupación y asombro en la mayoría de los rostros; suspiró profundamente para controlar sus propias emociones y después fingiendo una mirada severa, se dirigió a las muchachas.

-Hoy van a salir mas temprano chicas, regresen a cambiarse y después todas las alumnas de último curso pasen a la dirección por sus guías de estudio.

Nadie se movió, todas permanecían viéndola fijamente.

-Vamos, vamos. –Kurosawa aplaudió para sacarlas de su estupor.- A los vestidores y no olviden recoger sus mochilas.

Las muchachas obedecieron en un incomodo silencio. Kagura y Chiyo intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Sakaki estaba parada en la entrada de los vestidores, extrañada ante la actitud de todas las muchachas. Kaorin salió y también notó la extraña aura que rodeaba a las chicas.

-Pasó algo muy extraño. –Dijo Yomi acercándose a Sakaki.-Te diremos después... ¿Dónde estabas?

Sakaki y Kaorin cruzaron miradas y se sonrojaron.

-Yo... Nada importante... ¿Qué ocurrió?

Yomi arqueó la ceja pero no preguntó mas, había otras cosas en que preocuparse.

**Segunda parte: "Una declaración tardía"**

Osaka se quedó un poco más de tiempo extra en el salón. Había perdido una figurita de su llavero y estaba empecinada en encontrarla. Finalmente encontró el objeto justo debajo de la silla de la maestra Yukari ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Se alzó de hombros. Al fin y al cabo lo que importaba es que ya estaba de regreso con su dueña. Salió del aula y después bajó los escalones de dos en dos, tarareando una canción que quien sabe donde había escuchado. Llegó a los casilleros y cuando abrió el suyo para dejar sus zapatillas, descubrió una carta dentro de este, extrañada la tomó y después miró a todos lados para ver si aun estaba el misterioso remitente. Ella era la única en el lugar en ese momento. Abrió el sobre y después comenzó a leer:

_"Tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Te veo a las tres de la tarde en la parte trasera de la biblioteca._

_Atentamente: Una persona"_

Kasuga volvió a doblar el papel sintiéndose extrañamente inquieta. Nunca había recibido un mensaje semejante.

-¿Agentes secretos contratando estudiantes? –Osaka casi podía ver a un hombre tipo James Bond, ofreciéndole trabajo en alguna agencia secreta- Aunque también podría tratarse de secuestros alienígenas... –Entonces se imaginó abducida por un platillo volador- ¿Agentes secretos alienígenas? –Entonces se imaginó dentro de un platillo volador donde un tipo de piel verde, vestido como James Bond, le ofrecía trabajo en una agencia secreta en algún lugar remoto de la galaxia.

Consultó su reloj y vio que eran las tres de la tarde con quince minutos. Quizá el misterioso agente secreto de alguna galaxia lejana ya se había ido, después de todo el esperar a una distraída chica de prepa no debía ser la misión más importante de su vida. Aún así decidió ir para desentrañar el misterio.

La tarde era cálida y agradable. La parte trasera de la biblioteca esta desierta cuando Osaka llegó, sintiéndose algo decepcionada al no ver a nadie. Tan solo algunos arbustos y un chico que estaba recargado en la pared de... En ese momento el muchacho la vio y le mando un saludo discreto. Sin duda el era el que le había puesto la carta en su casillero

No era un alienígena, ni un agente secreto, solo un muchacho que iba en la misma clase que ella. Y por alguna razón se sintió muy nerviosa. El chico se acercó hasta ella, también el lucía nervioso.

-Perdón por tardarme... –Osaka sintió la necesidad de disculparse- Estaba buscando una cosa...

-No hay problema. –Le contestó el- De todos modos no creí que fueras a venir.

Se hizo un momento de silencio. Una cálida brisa alborotó los cabellos de Osaka y una extraña sensación le atenazó el estomago. El muchacho estaba muy nervioso y miraba la punta de sus zapatos, finalmente levantó la vista y encaró a la chica.

-Tu... Tu... me gustas mucho... Kasuga-san...

Osaka parpadeó varias veces; había escuchado perfectamente pero las palabras no entraban del todo en su cerebro. Finalmente entendió lo que le habían dicho y comenzó a sonrojarse, sin saber que decir, o que hacer ante semejante declaración.

-Se que casi terminamos el curso... Había estado reuniendo el valor para hablarte y... –El muchacho se rió nerviosos, parecía que tenía ganas de salir corriendo, exactamente igual que Osaka- Creo que ni siquiera recuerdas quien soy...

-Ichigo... Masakazi Ichigo. –Respondió Osaka con un ligero tono chillón en su voz- Te sientas detrás de mi.

-Me alegro que te acuerdes. –El muchacho lució una gran sonrisa que hizo ruborizar a Osaka- Yo... Yo quería saber si... Si no tienes novio... Yo... Bueno, tu sabes...

Ichigo apretó los labios y levantó la vista al cielo. Jamás en su vida le había costado tanto conjugar una frase completa. Y el hecho de que la muchacha lo estuviera viendo como si fuera un marciano, no le estaba ayudando mucho.

Osaka estaba experimentando algo que antes nunca había sentido. Y no estaba segura si era agradable o aterrador. Era como aquella montaña rusa del parque de diversiones, solo era cuestión de apretar los ojos y dejarse llevar...

-Yo... No tengo novio... Ni nada de eso. –Entonces una duda asaltó a la chica- ¿Por qué yo? Hay muchas más bonitas que yo.

-Tu eres diferente. –Algo de confianza regresó al muchacho- No eres presumida, eres graciosa y... Bueno, no se... Me gustas. –Tragó saliva- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Osaka bajó la vista y pareció meditarlo. Después lo vio a los ojos y con mas seguridad de la que sentía en realidad le contestó:

-Claro... Será divertido.

Por un momento Osaka pensó que Ichigo se iba a poner a bailar como los jugadores de fútbol americano cuando hacen una anotación. Pero solo sonrió y se rascó la cabeza.

-Entonces... Me supongo que ya es oficial...

-Creo que si...

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a reírse. El se armó de valor y le tomó la mano, ella se quedo de piedra sin saber que hacer.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana después de clases?

Osaka negó con la cabeza varias veces.

-Entonces ¿Está bien si te invito un helado?

Ella afirmó varias veces con la cabeza.

-Correcto. Nos veremos mañana, Kasuga...

-¡Osaka! –Dijo la chica de manera abrupta.

-¿Perdón?

-Mis amigas me llaman Osaka... Así que creo que tu también puedes llamarme así

-De acuerdo. –La sonrisa de el se volvió mas dulce y ella se estremeció- Nos veremos mañana... Osaka-san.

Le apretó un poco la mano antes de soltarla y alejarse dando algunos saltitos de alegría. Osaka se quedo ahí, parada como una estatua de piedra viéndolo desaparecer, después, de forma casi mecánica, sacó del bolsillo de su falda un teléfono celular, con manos temblorosas marco un numero y comenzó a respirar pesadamente mientras esperaba a que le contestaran.

-Mushi, mushi(1) Residencia Mihama. –Contestó una vocecita del otro lado de la línea.

-Chiyo-chan... –La voz de Osaka temblaba por los nervios- ¿Puedo verte en tu casa? Creo que me acabó de meter en un verdadero predicamento.

**CONTINUARA...

* * *

**

**Notas del autor:**

**Mushi, mushi: **Un modismo muy usado en Japón al momento de contestar el teléfono.

_Pues un capitulo más y a cada paso la trama se complica. Las ideas siguen saltando y siento que este fic esta bien encaminado._

_En el siguiente capitulo nos enteraremos de que fue lo que pasó cuando Sakaki fue a buscar a Kaorin a los vestidores. Kimura sensei da muestras de inteligencia y Osaka verá que no siempre las mejores intenciones dan los mejores resultados._

Gracias por leer y nos veremos en el capitulo cinco.

**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5. Primera parte: "Muchos cocineros echan a perder la sopa"**

Cuando Chiyo escuchó a Osaka hablarle tan nerviosa, pensó que podía ser una emergencia que quizá ella no podría manejar del todo. Así que marcó el teléfono de las demás muchachas y pronto estuvieron todas reunidas en la mansión Mihama.

Osaka se mostró algo renuente a tocar el tema delante de todas, pero era una situación de emergencia, así que soportando su vergüenza habló. Y todas escucharon los extraños detalles de cómo Osaka se había conseguido un novio. Al terminar el relato, Osaka vio que las muchachas la miraban como si fuera un ser de otro mundo. Quizá después de todo si había sido secuestrada por alienígenas...

-¡¡OSAKA TIENE NOVIO!!

Tomo se levantó de golpe y señalaba a la chica con una expresión rarísima, algo entre la absoluta sorpresa y la decepción.

-Creo que no te escucharon en el otro extremo de la ciudad. –Yomi trataba de recuperar la audición de su oído derecho.

-¡¿NO LO ENTIENDES?! –Tomo parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios- ¡¡OSAKA TIENE NOVIO!!

Yomi le dio un zape para hacerla sentarse de nuevo en la alfombra. Kagura se acercó a Osaka y le dio un abrazo ante la sorpresa de todos.

-Pues yo estoy muy contenta por ti Osaka-chan...

Las otras parecieron entender y comenzaron a felicitarla, menos Tomoyo que parecía deprimida.

-Gracias... –Respondió Osaka- Pero necesito su ayuda... Yo... Yo no se que hacer... ¿Cómo se supone que me debo de portar con un novio?

Todas se quedaron en silencio. La chica había tocado un punto interesante.

-Pues yo estoy muy chica para pensar en esas cosas –Dijo Chiyo algo nerviosa- Pero me imagino que solo siendo tu sería suficiente...

-Pues... –Yomi estaba analizando- Quizás hay que arreglarse mejor o algo así... Y ser mas coqueta.

-No entiendo eso de ser coqueta. –Osaka se apretaba los dedos.

-Yo creo que hay que preguntárselo a Kurosawa sensei. –Opinó Kagura- Ella parece tener mas experiencia en esas cosas.

-Se supone que yo soy la chica popular en este asunto. –Se quejó en voz baja Tomoyo- Yo debería de ser la del novio.

-No me hagas reír Tomo. –Yomi la miró de soslayo- ¿Desde cuando eres la chica popular?

-Pues... Yo... Desde... –Tomoyo parecía desesperada por encontrar una buena respuesta pero finalmente se dio por vencida y soltó el llanto- ¡¡BUUUAAAA!! No soy popular en lo absoluto...

-Idiota... –Murmuró Yomi.

-¿Entonces, que debo de hacer? –Osaka aun estaba muy insegura.

-Se tu misma. –Dijo Chiyo

-Arréglate más, y cuida tu peso –Opinó Yomi

-Se prudente cuando estés con el –Comentó taciturna Sakaki

-¡Demuéstrale que eres la chica mas popular de todo el mundo! –Dijo una repentinamente recuperada Tomoyo.

-Pregúntale mejor a alguien que sepa de estas cosas. –Fue el comentario de Kagura.

Osaka sintió una repentina jaqueca. Eran demasiadas cosas las que la habían recomendado y ninguna parecía ser la correcta. Tal vez hablar con Kurosawa-sensei era la mas apropiada...

-Creo que hablaré con Kurosawa sensei, mañana en el receso...

-Eso es si tenemos tiempo. –Yomi sacó de su bolsa la guía de estudios- Vamos a tener la mar de cosas por hacer.

-Creo que el asunto del novio no pudo llegar en peor momento. –Opinó Sakaki.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Sakaki-chan? –Kagura sintió un tono algo extraño en la chica y la molestó un poco.

-Me refiero a que tenemos que concentrarnos en nuestros estudios. Tener un chico distrayéndonos con los exámenes encima, es una mala idea.

Sakaki solo estaba siendo practica. En realidad el comentario lo había echo preocupada por el bajo aprovechamiento en los estudios de Osaka, pero la reacción que tuvo Kagura resultó... Interesante.

-¡¿Que cuernos te pasa?! Si estas celosa mejor deberías de quedarte callada.

-Yo... Yo solo decía que era mejor estudiar. –Sakaki no entendía la actitud de Kagura.

-Me decepcionas Sakaki. –Kagura se cruzó de brazos en una pose bastante hostil- Nunca imagine que fueras esa clase de persona.

Entonces Sakaki se levantó de golpe. Muy enfadada, jamás le habían dicho semejante cosa y el hecho de no saber porque, la molestaba aun más. Kagura también se levantó y le sostuvo la mirada. Chiyo se interpuso entre ellas, muy asustada.

-Por favor, por favor. No peleen... –La niña parecía a punto de llorar- Somos amigas... Podemos arreglarlo de otra manera.

El rostro de Kagura cambió de hostil a sorprendido. Miró a Chiyo y se puso muy roja, después a Sakaki y apretó los labios. Finalmente se dio la vuelta y tomó sus cosas.

-Lo lamento. No debí de portarme así. –Caminó a la salida del cuarto sin mirar a sus amigas- Yo, creo que no estoy de humor... las veré después.

Las demás miraron en silencio como la muchacha abandonaba la habitación. Chiyo estaba haciendo pucheros. Aún asustada, Osaka parecía muy deprimida y Sakaki, bastante avergonzada.

-Vaya manera de comenzar la semana. –Yomi hizo una mueca- Primero lo de Yukari-chan y Kurosawa sensei. Y ahora esto.

-Debe de ser el estrés de fin de curso. –Chiyo estaba triste pero trataba de meter platica- Creo que estamos nerviosas...

-Yo... Creo que le diré a Ichigo-san que no puedo aceptar –Osaka estaba desolada- Esto parece que nos va a traer más problemas que otra cosa.

Tomo se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro. La chica se veía inusualmente seria.

-Que una de nosotras termine el año con un novio, es un buen augurio. Pese a que debí de ser yo la afortunada, acepto mi "semi-victoria" con estoicismo y te deseo lo mejor Osaka-chan.

Yomi se quedo indecisa entre darle otro zape a Tomoyo o agradecer el gesto que tuvo con Osaka. Prefirió lo segundo, la chica estaba demasiado lejos para pegarle.

-Gracias... –Osaka se alegró un poco- Me imagino que es algo así como a la que le toca abrir el desfile.

Tomoyo levanto las cejas, abrió la boca para responder y la volvió a cerrar. No había entendido el comentario.

-¿Alguien quiere jugo? –Preguntó Chiyo, levantando la jarra.

Tres vasos se levantaron y la platica siguió, aunque en el aire había cierta incomodidad.

Un poco mas tarde, todas las muchachas abandonaron la casa de Chiyo, acordando reunirse el día siguiente para iniciar con la guía de estudios. Tomoyo y Yomi se fueron juntas, Sakaki dijo algo de ir a comprar un cuaderno y Osaka caminó en dirección de la estación del autobús para llegar a su casa. Justo al doblar la esquina se topó con Kagura, que parecía esperarla recargada en un poste de luz.

-Hola, Osaka-chan... ¿Te puedo acompañar?

-Claro, pero... ¿No vives cerca de aquí?

-Si... Pero quería platicar contigo de algo.

Las dos chicas caminaron en silencio durante un rato. Osaka estaba muy intrigada por la actitud de la muchacha. Kagura se detuvo de golpe y miró a ambos lados de la calle, como si esperara ver a alguien.

-¿Es un secreto? –Preguntó Osaka

-Si... Es un secreto. No sabía si contarlo o no... Y pues...

-¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que le dijiste a Sakaki-san?

-Mas o menos... –Kagura se puso muy colorada- Me voy a tener que disculpar con ella cuando la vea... Pero es que... Veras... A mi me pasó algo similar a lo tuyo...

-¿Te quisieron contratar de una agencia secreta extraterrestre? –Osaka tuvo la imagen mental de ella y Kagura vestidas al estilo de los "Men in Black"

Completa deformación de la cara de Kagura.

-¿Una agencia Extraterrestre? –Misma imagen mental para Kagura- ¡¿De que rayos estas hablando?! Yo me refería a eso del... Del... Del novio...

Osaka pareció no entender. Ladeó la cabeza un par de veces y finalmente, poniendo cara de sorpresa, lanzó un sonoro:

-¡AH!

**Segunda parte: "Confesión en los vestidores"**

(_El gato amarillo esta sentado frente a un televisor, saca el control remoto y comienza a retroceder las escenas hasta el momento en que las muchachas están en la piscina y Sakaki se levanta para buscar a Kaorin_)

Kaorin de verdad no se sentía con ganas de estar en la piscina. Las clases habían estado terribles y saber que Sakaki andaba en el mismo lugar que ella, no le ayudaba mucho. Kurosawa sensei se estaba portando extraña y las había dejado solas. Como parecía que no iba a haber clases mejor se empezó a vestir. Apenas se estaba quitando el bañador cuando alguien menciono su nombre.

-Kaorin...

La chica casi salta. No se esperaba que le hablaran, se volteó rápidamente, cubriéndose los pechos con la mano

Para ver a Sakaki parada en la entrada.

-¡Sakaki-san! –Dijo ella con un tono muy chillón.

-Tenía... Tengo que hablarte... –Sakaki se dio cuenta que la vista de Kaorin semi-desnuda la había inquietado.- ¿Tienes un minuto?

-Si... Claro Sakaki-san –Kaorin se apresuró a ponerse el sujetador y la blusa de la escuela y después fue a sentarse aun lado de la otra chica.

Mientras Sakaki estaba bastante nerviosa, no era buena con las palabras y el tema que tenía que tocar con la muchacha era en sí, bastante largo.

-Yo... En realidad es porque yo quisiera... –Comenzó a decir de manera pausada- Lo que pasó en casa de Chiyo. No fue... Es decir, si pero no... –"Genial" pensó Sakaki "Estoy sonando como Osaka-chan" Tomó aire y le hizo una seña a Kaorin para que la esperara un momento- ¿Y si ese beso si significara algo?

(_El gato amarillo aparece justo detrás de Kaorin y sin mas ceremonia le acomoda un golpe en la cabeza con un enorme mazo, la chica se rompe como jarrón de cristal y después se vuelve a armar_)

-¡¡Sakaki-san!! –Kaorin estaba cerca de experimentar un paro cardiaco de pura felicidad. Pero la expresión severa de la otra muchacha la detuvo.

-¿Por qué me besaste?

-No era mi intención... –Ahora estaba apenada de nuevo- Fue un impulso... Yo la admiro mucho Sakaki-san, quería demostrárselo de alguna manera. Pero no así... Es decir. Si quería besarla pero no incomodarla... Y al mismo tiempo... –La chica lanzó una risita nerviosa y miró a su interlocutora- ¿Estoy sonando como Osaka-chan, verdad?

-Pero. –Sakaki sonrió un instante al escuchar la comparación- ¿Me admiras, porque?.¿Por qué soy "cool"?

Kaorin se puso de un alarmante tono rojo y murmuró algo, Sakaki se tuvo que acercar mas para escucharla.

-Sus bragas de gatito... –Murmuró

-¿Mis que?

-Su ropa interior de gatito –Kaorin parecía bastante incomoda- Cuando la vi en los vestidores la primera vez, usted usaba unas bragas con un dibujo de un gatito... Eso me dijo que era una persona muy... Linda. Que quizá había algo mas que su imagen de "lobo solitario"

-¿Crees que soy linda? –Sakaki miraba asombrada a la otra chica.- Pero, pero soy muy alta. Y se que algunas personas hasta me tienen miedo.

-Yo también le tenía algo de miedo. Por eso aquella vez que la invité al club de astronomía, no insistí. Pensé que se podría molestar...

-Yo quería que me invitaras... –Fue el turno de Sakaki para ruborizarse- Pero no quise insistirte porque no sabía que me ibas a contestar.

Al darse cuenta de que ambas pensaron lo mismo comenzaron a reírse. Sakaki se tranquilizó primero y estiró la mano para acariciarle una mejilla a Kaorin. La chica se quedó estática un momento, pensando que se trataba de una alucinación.

-¿Sakaki-san?

Sakaki se acercó a Kaorin con cautela, como si fuera a acariciar al temible kamineko(1) La otra chica solo cerró los ojos. Tras una pequeña vacilación se besaron. Fue algo muy diferente de aquel beso robado en la casa de Chiyo. Ambas permanecían fascinadas ante la sensación descubierta. Hasta que una voz en el exterior las sacó de su ensoñación.

-¡Vamos, vamos! A los vestidores y no olviden recoger sus mochilas.

Sakaki fue la primera en levantarse. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y respiraba con cierta dificultad. Kaorin estaba a unos pasos de entrar al nirvana(2) pero se recuperó rápidamente.

-Hablaremos después... –Dijo la chica mas grande mientras se asomaba a la entrada. Llegó justo en el momento en que todas comenzaban a entrar. Había un aire de preocupación en el ambiente que no podía pasar desapercibido. Al ver a Yomi le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

-Paso algo muy extraño.-Dijo Yomi acercándose a Sakaki- Te lo diremos después ¿Dónde estabas?

Sakaki volteó a donde estaba Kaorin y ambas se pusieron muy rojas ¿Qué podían explicar?

-Yo... Nada importante... ¿Qué ocurrió?

Yomi arqueó las cejas pero no preguntó, había cosas mas importantes de que preocuparse.

**Tercera parte: "Kimura"**

El profesor Kimura agradeció que las clases terminaran pronto. Podía llegar a su casa y grabar el especial de "animadoras adolescentes" que pasarían en el canal de deportes. Además el hecho de que se sentía un poco deprimido por el fin de curso.

Ya se sabía la letanía de "Un profesor es solo un instrumento de aprendizaje y bla, bla..." Pero no podía evitar el tomarle cariño a sus alumnos. Ese grupo en particular había sido muy animado. Especialmente desde que la dulce Kaorin se les uniera. Tal vez debería darle alguna muestra de aprecio antes de que entraran en exámenes finales.

Justo en eso estaba, cuando la puerta del salón de maestros se abrió. Yukari entró caminando como un zombi y se dejo caer en su silla, tenía la cara surcada por las lagrimas y hacia pucheros para evitar soltar el llanto.

Kimura tomó la caja de pañuelos desechables de su escritorio y deslizando su silla se acercó a la llorosa maestra, se la ofreció y ella tomó un pañuelo para limpiarse las lagrimas y sonarse la nariz.

-Ella ya no quiere saber nada de mi. –Dijo con voz quebrada- Va a pedir su cambio de plantel... Por kamisama, Kimura-kun. La cagué en grande.

-Si quieres yo le puedo decir lo que paso...

-No tendría caso. Ella piensa que te obligué a ser mi "cómplice" –Yukari meneó la cabeza- Pero no importa, me lo merezco por ser tan entrometida, acabo de perder a mi mejor amiga... Creo que me iré a embriagarme a algún bar o algo así.

Dicho eso se levanto y arrastrando los pies, salió del salón de maestros. Kimura la observó todo el rato con la boca cerrada, cuando ella ya había salido del lugar, volvió a deslizar su silla hasta su lugar y tomó el teléfono. Marcó un numero rápidamente y después una voz cálida y agradable le respondió.

-Mushi, mushi... ¿Eres tu angelito(3)?

-Así es mi amorcito(3) –Dijo Kimura sonriendo- ¿Recuerdas sobre la mujer rubia que te platiqué? Si aún va al mismo salón de belleza que tu, me gustaría que me hicieras un favor...

**CONTINUARA...

* * *

**

**Un pequeño poema recitado por el gato amarillo:**

La suave caricia de un beso extraño.

_El dulce mirar de unos ojos conocidos._

_Mirar con nostalgia._

_Esos años perdidos.

* * *

_

**Notas del autor:**

**(1)Kamineko: **Literalmente: "Dios gato" así le llama Sakaki al gato gris que siempre la muerde.

**(2)Nirvana: **Según la mitología india. El estado de la perfección y la armonía. Digamos que cuando la dicha de alguien es demasiada se siente en el "Nirvana" claro, en un sentido figurado.

**(3) angelito y amorcito: **Por alguna razón pensé que Kimura y su mujer son la clase de pareja que siempre se hablan con diminutivos empalagosos.

_El gran Kaiosama les saluda y les agradece que siguen leyendo este fic. Especialmente a la única persona que me deja review (No es critica ni nada de eso, que conste)_

_Fe de erratas: En el capitulo anterior me equivoque con el nombre de la maestra Kurosawa. Es Minamo Kurosawa no Miyamo como yo le había puesto. El famoso gato amarillo se llama Chiyo chichi (papá de Chiyo) o de plano Outosan (Padre) pero siento que dejándolo simplemente como "El gato amarillo" se sabe de quien hablo._

_Próximo Capitulo: Una cita doble que se convierte en un juego de escondidas. Una tercera cita que no es una cita pero que promete ser algo interesante, una espía que descubre más de lo que le hubiera gustado y la manera mas fácil de preparar una paella a la valenciana cuando no vives en Valencia. _

**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime.**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6: "La cita en la esquina del infierno"**

(_El gato amarillo entra a escena llevando unos libros bajo el brazo y unos lentes sobre los ojos. Saca una campana y la hace sonar varias veces antes de salir de escena..._)

Yukari terminó de escribir la frase en la pizarra y después miró con desgano a sus alumnos. Hubiera preferido quedarse en casa a curarse aquella monumental resaca que traía. Pero también estar sola en esos momentos no era de su agrado.

-Traduzcan la frase, usando los equivalentes y la frase exacta. Si tienen alguna duda... No pregunten, consulten su libro.

-Esteee... Yukari-sensei.

-No pregunten. Consulten el libro.

Chiyo bajó la mano y miró a sus amigas. Las chicas solo se alzaron de hombros con cierta tristeza y se dedicaron a hacer su trabajo.

Osaka estaba sentada con la espalda muy recta y parecía concentradísima en la frase del pizarrón, pero en realidad estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no mirar sobre su hombro a donde Ichigo estaba. Finalmente su voluntad flaqueó y lentamente giró la cabeza. El muchacho parecía estar muy concentrado escribiendo, pero sintió la mirada de la chica y levantó la vista. El se sonrojó y sonriéndole le guiño un ojo. Ella también se sonrojo y le devolvió la sonrisa, se acomodó el cabello y trató de regresar a la tarea. El único problema es que había olvidado todo lo que había aprendido desde que entrara a la escuela.

Tomoyo miraba la escena con cierto disgusto. Ahora se había auto nombrado "Protectora oficial de la virginidad de Osaka" Y decidió que Ichigo Masakazi era oficialmente: "Un ladrón de doncellas" así que tenía que asegurarse que el tipo en cuestión se portara como un perfecto caballero o si no...

-¿Qué estas haciendo Tomo-san? –Preguntó Kaorin.

-Asegurándome que ese "ladrón de doncellas" no se pase de listo con Osaka-chan.

-¿Ladrón? –Kaorin miró donde Osaka- ¿Ichigo-san? El es un buen chico... Además, que yo sepa le gustaba Osaka desde hace tiempo.

-¿Ya sabías? –Tomo la fulminó con la mirada- ¿Y nunca nos advertiste?

-Esteeee... –La mirada de "Inquisidora" puso nerviosa a Kaorin- ¿Porqué tanta desconfianza Tomo-san?

-Los mas calladitos son los mas peligrosos.

"Entonces tu debes de ser un ángel de la misericordia" Pensó Kaorin, aunque no dijo nada.

La campana que anunciaba el fin de la clase sonó. Yukari se levantó y salió del salón antes de que Chiyo pudiera alcanzarla. Yomi se acercó a la niña y la tomó del hombro.

-Déjalo así, Chiyo-chan –Le dijo- Es un problema entre adultos, No creo que podamos hacer algo al respecto.

-Yo... Quisiera poder ayudar –Chiyo se sentía impotente.

En ese momento escucharon que les hablaban. Tomo estaba parada aun lado de Osaka en una actitud sobre protectora, Ichigo se veía sorprendido y Kaorin bastante apenada.

-¿Qué esta pasando? –Preguntó Yomi mientras se acercaba junto con Chiyo.

-El "caballero" –Dijo Tomo usando un tono de "Policía dando sermón"- Debe de saber que Osaka-chan no esta sola, tiene amigas que la quieren y cuidan.

Yomi se dio una palmada en la frente. Chiyo ladeó la cabeza sin entender, Kaorin quiso reírse pero se aguantó, Ichigo se sintió como si lo estuvieran juzgando y Osaka se imagino a sus amigas disfrazadas como guardaespaldas del presidente.

-¡¿Qué rayos estas haciendo Tomo-chan?! –Kagura se acercó en ese momento, seguida sin darse cuenta por Sakaki.

-Solo le estoy advirtiendo al "señorito" que... ¡Urk!

Kagura le aplicó una llave al cuello y se la llevó arrastrando hasta un rincón del salón.

-Estas como operada del cerebro. –Kagura la veía a disgusto- ¿No has oído eso de Tres solo estorban?

-La frase es: "Tres son multitud" –Dijo Sakaki acercándose- Y Kagura tiene razón. No deberías de meterte.

-Pero yo quiero ayudar. –Tomo hizo cara de niña con rabieta.

-Osaka ya sabe lo que hace... O algo así –Dijo Kagura- Además según se, Ichigo es un buen chico.

Tomo se fue, murmurando algo acerca de lo injustas que eran sus amigas. Kagura miró a Sakaki y después bajó la vista, apenada.

-Lamentó lo que pasó el otro día. –Dijo en voz baja- No debí...

Sakaki le puso una mano en el hombro y Kagura levantó la vista. La otra chica sonreía y le lanzó un silencioso "No hay problema" Que la conmovió hasta las lagrimas. Sakaki se desconcertó ante la llorosa Kagura y le dio algunas palmaditas dudosas. La otra muchacha se limpió los ojos y trató de sonreír.

-Perdón Sakaki, soy una chillona sin remedio.

-Descuida... ¿Amigas de nuevo?

-Nunca hemos dejado de serlo, Sakaki-san.

Ambas chicas sonrieron. Entonces Kagura vio que Tomo estaba molestando de nuevo a Ichigo. Suspiró resignada y arremangándose la blusa fue a ponerle un "Hasta aquí" a la "Bala perdida". Kaorin aprovechó el momento para acercarse a Sakaki. Las chicas se miraron a los ojos, sin saber que decirse. Entonces Kaorin poniendo las manos a la altura del pecho, agarró aire para hablar.

-¿Le gustaría acompañarme a comprar un libro saliendo de la escuela Sakaki-san? –Dijo la chica rápidamente y sin tomar aire.

-Yo... –Sakaki no sabía que contestarle- Mira... Tenemos que hablar... Acerca de lo que paso.

-Podemos ir a tomar un café, así tendríamos tiempo de hablar.

Sakaki lo pensó un momento.

-Esta bien. Nos vemos a las cuatro, en la esquina de la estación doce.

Kaorin asintió con la cabeza y sonriendo regresó a su lugar. Sakaki se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que aquello era virtualmente una cita.

Tomo regresó a su asiento estrenando un chichón en la cabeza, por cortesía del puño de Kagura. Ichigo estaba hablando con el jefe de clase y Osaka aprovechó para platicar un momento con Kagura.

-Quedamos de vernos a las cuatro... En la esquina de la estación numero doce. –Osaka estaba nerviosa- Iremos a comprar una guía de estudios en la librería y después a tomarnos un helado...

-Vaya. –Kagura parpadeó sorprendida- Masara-san y yo Nos vamos a ver a las cuatro también. En la esquina de la estación doce...

-Una coincidencia.

-Tengo una idea. –Kagura chasqueó los dedos- Hagamos una cita doble, así no estaremos tan nerviosas.

-Como los relevos de la lucha libre.

Osaka se imaginó a Kagura y a ella vestidas como luchadoras, saltando al ring y haciéndoles una llave de rendición a Masara y a Ichigo.

-De verdad no entiendo que cuernos te vio Ichigo-san. –Kagura sintió ganas de darle un zape a Osaka.

Tomoyo había estado tratando de escuchar la conversación de Kagura y Osaka, pero lo único que alcanzó a entender fue: "A las cuatro en la esquina de la estación doce"

-Tengo que ir a ese lugar. –Murmuró entrecerrando los ojos- Algo muy importante va a pasar ahí.

**Segunda parte: "La conjura de las mejores amigas"**

Los papás de Chiyo le hablaron por teléfono. Había una cena especial y ella también debía asistir. Así que la sesión de estudios quedo cancelada por ese día, cosa que varias muchachas agradecieron secretamente. Todas se despidieron en la entrada de la escuela y parecieron tomar rumbos diferentes. Solo que Kagura dio un rodeo en la cuadra y se encontró con Osaka. Un poco más atrás, tratando de ser lo mas "furtiva" posible, les seguía Tomoyo.

-Kagura esta de alcahueta. –Tomo entrecerró los ojos- Debí de sospecharlo. Sin duda Ichigo le paga para que pueda citar a la pobre de Osaka.

Entonces un muchacho se acercó a ellas. Era un tipo de cabellos castaños y bastante atlético. Tomoyo lo reconoció como Sony Masara. El capitán del equipo de natación masculina. No le sorprendió que se acercara a Kagura, después de todo ella era la estrella del equipo de natación femenil. Pero lo que si la sorprendió fue que el muchacho le diera un beso en la mejilla, demasiado cerca de la boca. Kagura tan solo se sonrojó un poco y lo tomó de la mano.

-¿Qué demonios pretende Kagura-chan? –Tomoyo se escondió detrás de un auto, tratando de escuchar lo que la chica deportista le decía a Osaka- ¿Acaso está saliendo con el tipo ese?

Tomados de la mano, sonriéndose, con las mejillas coloradas. Si dos mas dos eran cuatro, entonces Kagura y Masara-san...

-¡¡AH!!

Kagura miró a su alrededor. Estaba segura de haber oído que alguien gritaba, pero solo vio que Ichigo se acercaba a ellos. El muchacho les hizo una reverencia y tomó a Osaka de la mano. Platicaron un momento y luego se despidieron. Había que arreglarse para la cita de las cuatro.

Tomoyo salió de su escondite detrás del automóvil. Había visto suficiente. Y jamás en su vida se había sentido tan indignada y traicionada.

-Osaka-chan tiene novio, Kagura-chan tiene novio... Yo no tengo novio... ¡¡Se supone que las bonkuras(1) somos un equipo!! –Tomoyo levantó su puño al cielo y lo agitó con ira- ¡¡Me vengareeeee!!

(_El gato amarillo aparece vestido como villano de película vieja, lleva un cartel donde se ven a Osaka y a Kagura colgadas de un árbol_)

Osaka se estremeció.

-Fue como un mal presagio. –Dijo a su imagen en el espejo- Espero que no pase nada malo.

La chica se había terminado de arreglar y solo revisaba que su atuendo estuviera bien. Sorprendida se había descubierto maquillándose. Aunque solo era un poco de labial y algo de rubor.

-Ichigo-san... –La imagen del chico le provocó un agradable escalofrío.

-¡Kasuga-chan! –La madre de Osaka la llamó desde la puerta- Una amiga tuya está en la puerta.

La muchacha buscó su bolsa y después salió de su cuarto. En la entrada estaba Kagura. También se había maquillado un poco y lo que mas sorprendió a Osaka fue que su amiga usaba un vestido.

-¡Pareces una chica!

-Y tu apenas si pareces un ser humano. –Kagura la vio entrecerrando los ojos- No me siento muy cómoda con vestido... Pero a Masara-san le gusta como me veo.

-Vámonos entonces. –Osaka cerró la puerta de la casa.

Justo en ese momento apareció Tomoyo. Una extraña aura la envolvía.

-Hola chicas. –Incluso su modo de hablar era siniestro- ¿A dónde se dirigen?

-Yo... Yo... Yo... Tenía una cita con Ichigo-san ¿Recuerdas?

-Si, una cita... –Giró la cabeza lentamente para encarar a Kagura- ¿Y tu, mi queridísima amiga?

-¿Te sientes bien, Tomo-chan? –Kagura no quería aceptarlo, pero Tomoyo le estaba dando miedo.

-Yo estoy magníficamente bien, mi queridísima amiga, estoy insuperablemente bien ¿Porqué habría de estar mal? –La sonrisa de Tomo era más bien un rictus deforme.

Una pequeña araña que pasaba en ese momento murió al pisar la sombra de Tomoyo.

-Bu... Bueno. Nosotras nos vamos Tomo-chan. –Kagura comenzó a empujar a Osaka que estaba clavada en el piso por el miedo- Te veremos mañana en la escuela.

La muchacha no contesto. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta, algunas flores se marchitaron al pasar cerca de ellas.

-¿Se habrá enterado de algo? –Se preguntó Kagura mientras caminaban a la estación del tren.

-Estaba muy siniestra. –Osaka aun estaba temblando- Nunca pensé que alguien pudiera verse así.

-Creo que les diré mañana a las demás lo de Masara-san. –Kagura se sentía un poco culpable- No creo que sea bueno andar con secretos.

Tomoyo llegó a la esquina de la cuadra y detuvo un taxi. El conductor sintió un escalofrío cuando vio el rostro de la muchacha.

-Lléveme a la estación numero doce. –Dijo Tomoyo- Rápido y sin preguntas.

Sakaki miró su reloj. Eran apenas las tres con cincuenta minutos. Estaba un poco nerviosa, más que nada porque había reconocido a Ichigo Masakazi y a Sony Masara, que parecían estar esperando a alguien. No quería que se enteraran de su cita. Aunque después de meditarlo un momento, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenía nada de malo, era solo una cita con una amiga; aunque algo en su interior le clamaba que Kaorin se estaba volviendo mas que una simple "amiga".

¿Era correcto sentirse así por otra chica? No lo había pensado. En realidad no estaba muy segura de que era lo que sentía, jamás, hasta ese momento, había experimentado algo parecido. Los muchachos en general la aterraban, su contacto con el sexo opuesto siempre había sido bastante limitado ¿Significaba entonces que en verdad prefería a las chicas? Aquella duda comenzaba a inquietarla, de lo único que estaba segura es que la presencia de Kaorin le agradaba. Y que aquel beso en los vestidores había sido algo muy, muy bueno.

-¡Sakaki-san! –En ese momento Kaorin apareció- Llegó muy temprano.

-Yo... No tenía mucho que hacer. –Contestó- ¿Vamos por el libro?

-Si quiere podemos ir primero por el café. –Kaorin sonrió- Tengo ganas de un pastelito de chocolate.

Sakaki asintió con la cabeza y se alejaron del lugar. Justo en ese momento Osaka y Kagura llegaron, saludaron a sus respectivas parejas y después, tomados de la mano, se dirigieron en la misma dirección que tomaran las dos chicas. No se dieron cuenta que un taxi se detenía por ahí cerca y que una siniestra muchacha bajaba de el, con los ojos llameantes comenzó a seguirlas mientras rechinaba los dientes.

Y la muchacha no se dio cuenta de que la maestra Minamo caminaba también en la misma dirección, acompañada de la esposa del profesor Kimura.

(_El gato amarillo aparece entre la multitud y volteando a ver al lector dice:_

_-Desastre en camino. Favor de abrocharse los cinturones ¡¡__Good luck everyone_)

**Continuara...

* * *

**

**Notas del autor:**

**(1)Bonkuras: **"Cabezas huecas" Así les llamó Yomi a Osaka, Kagura y Tomoyo. Ellas en vez de sentirse ofendidas lo tomaron como el nombre de su equipo.

_Y llegamos al sexto capitulo de esta historia. Gracias a master911 por sus continuos Reviews así como a todos los demás que se están tomando la molestia de darle una leída a este fic que tiene el extraño honor de ser el único de Azumanga daioh en español._

_En nuestro siguiente episodio: Todo se conjuga para un desastre de proporciones épicas. Una chica vengativa, dos parejas clandestinas, una pareja que no sabe si es pareja o no. Una maestra que recibirá una lección fuera de clases, Un pervertido y como artistas invitadas: Las chicas de "__Lucky Star__" Y no olvidemos agradecer al cuerpo de bomberos y a la policía por su participación en el siguiente capitulo._

_Y referente a la paella a la valenciana que anuncie en el capitulo anterior: Creo que quedara en suspense (Lo se soy un villano)_

**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime.**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Primera parte: "Platicas de café"**

(_Konata Izumi, Kagami y Tsukasa Hiiragui, son personajes de la serie "Lucky Star")_

-Escojamos una mesa cerca del ventanal. –Dijo la chica de la larga cabellera azul.

-Estas muy contenta Kona-chan. –Tsukasa. La chica del cabello corto se sentó a su lado.

-Lo que me sorprende a mi, es que este contenta por una tarea. –Kagami, la hermana melliza de Tsukasa se sentó enfrente de las otras chicas.

-Es una tarea que requiere mis habilidades especiales. –Dijo Konata poniendo cara de orgullo.

-Menudas habilidades las tuyas. –Kagami prefirió no profundizar en el tema- Pero a todo esto ¿Qué estamos haciendo en un café?

-Es el lugar perfecto para reunir material para el fanfic.

-Es un ensayo literario. –Corrigió Tsukasa algo confundida.

-¿Cómo puedes confundir un ensayo literario con un fanfic? –Kagami le lanzó una fea mirada a Konata.

-¿No son lo mismo?

-¡Claro que no! –Protestó Kagami- ¡Un ensayo literario es algo que te da puntos en la escuela y un fic es algo que pones en el fanfiction net o en el fanfic es!

-¿Y tu como sabes de esas paginas Kagami? –Konata sonrió ladina.

-Yo... –Kagami se sonrojó levemente- Algo he oído sobre ellas.

-Apuesto a que incluso conoces "Amor Yaoi(1) punto com"

Kagami se puso roja hasta la punta del cabello y se levantó indignada, parecía a punto de recriminar, pero después de hacer varios gestos se volvió a sentar mirando hacía otro lado.

-Son cosas que no te incumben Kona-chan.

Konata sonrió como quien anota un punto a su favor.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del local y entraron Sakaki y Kaorin, las chicas venían platicando. En algún momento del camino Kaorin había tomado de la mano a su compañera y la otra chica no parecía incomoda con ello. Konata las miró atentamente y después sacó una libreta de su bolso y comenzó a hacer algunas anotaciones.

-Esteeee... ¿Qué estas haciendo? –Preguntó Tsukasa.

-Esas dos chicas que entraron. –Dijo Konata señalando discretamente a Sakaki y Kaorin- Tienen todo el perfil de una pareja "Yuri"(1)

-No deberías de hablar así de la gente. –Kagami estaba alarmada pero al mismo tiempo tenía que admitir que la idea resultaba interesante.

-Podríamos hacer una historia como "La chica revolucionaria" o "Strawberry panic"(2)

Las mellizas Hiiragui se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo.

-Yo creo que a la maestra no le va a gustar una idea así. –Tsukasa no entendía muy bien la idea pero sospechaba que no era muy buena.

Konata pareció meditarlo y después, dando un suspiro tachó algunas cosas.

-De todos modos, lo dejaremos como el "Plan b"

Sakaki y Kaorin se sentaron en una mesa apartada del lugar y se pusieron a leer el menú. En ese momento la maestra Minamo Kurosawa y la esposa de Kimura, entraron al lugar y fueron a sentarse en el extremo opuesto de el lugar.

-Gracias por aceptar mi invitación Kurosawa-san –Dijo la esposa de Kimura mientras dejaba su bolso colgando en el respaldo de la silla- Estos días de fin de curso a veces son tan pesados que no dejan tiempo para relajarse.

-De nada... Ikoku-san(3) –Minamo se sentó frente a ella- Pero, perdón por lo que le voy a preguntar ¿Por qué me invitó a mi? No es queja, en lo absoluto, pero casi no nos tratamos.

-Casi todas mis amigas se quedaron en la otra ciudad. Cuando "angelito" y yo nos casamos. El siempre platica muchas cosas agradables de usted y pensé que podíamos coincidir en algo ¿No creé?

Minamo sonrió algo apenada. No podía creer que Kimura tuviera una esposa tan dulce y serena. Y mucho menos podía creer que alguien llamara al sicótico profesor "Angelito"

Kagura, Masara, Ichigo y Osaka entraron en ese momento. Minamo estaba platicando con Ikoku, así que no se dio cuenta de las chicas, ni de sus respectivos acompañantes. Ichigo llevaba de la mano a Osaka y la chica estaba muy colorada. Masara y Kagura iban abrazados y la chica parecía bastante cómoda con la situación. Konata los estudió atentamente y después se puso a escribir en la libreta. Kagami se levantó levemente, picada por la curiosidad, para ver que tanto escribía su amiga.

-Una pareja de chicos populares –Dijo Konata señalando a Masara y Kagura- El es muy guapo y ella bonita y atlética, Sin duda son los capitanes de algún club deportivo. Y están un chico sencillo y una chica tímida. –Señaló a Ichigo y a Osaka- Les apuesto que es su primera cita.

-Que observadora eres Kona-chan. –Tsukasa estaba admirada.

-Deberías de ser así de observadora con las cosas de la escuela. –Dijo Kagami arqueando una ceja.

-Quizá la chica popular esta enamorada del muchacho sencillo. –Konata parecía muy concentrada con la historia- Y este a punto de darle "baje" a la chica tímida.

-Eso suena demasiado retorcido –Tsukasa se alarmó ante el comentario

-Tranquila Tsukasa-chan es solo un fanfic...

-Ensayo literario. –Corrigió Kagami.

-Como sea... –Konata puso mala cara- Podemos tomarnos algunas libertades.

-Entonces... –Tsukasa pareció entender de que se trataba- Quizá la chica alta que acaba de entrar hace rato podía ser... la hermana de alguna de las dos muchachas. Y no sabe que tienen una cita...

-El chico popular le rompió el corazón. –Kagami estaba sorprendida de lo fácil que era seguirle la idea a Konata- Y esta con su amiga platicándole que quiere advertirle a su hermana menor de la clase de gañán que es...

-¡Amigas! –Konata las tomó de las manos, conmovida hasta las lagrimas- ¡Ustedes son tan retorcidas como yo a la hora de escribir!

Las mellizas sonrieron apenadas mientras un pensamiento idéntico saltaba a sus cabezas¿Fue un insulto o un cumplido?

-¿Qué quieren pedir, chicas? –Preguntó Sony Masara, dedicándole una mirada a Kagura, que la puso roja.

-Yo... Creo que un café con helado. –Kagura se recuperó.

-¿Y tu Osaka-san? –Ichigo estaba tratando de imitar el porte de serena confianza de Masara.

-Una paella a la valenciana...

Momento de asombro en la mesa (_El gato amarillo aparece con un traje andaluz. Da unos cuantos paso de baile. Exclama ¡Ole! Y desaparece de escena_) Kagura gira lentamente la cabeza para ver a Osaka.

-¿Una paella?. ¿A la valenciana?

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso, -Osaka se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza- ¿Cómo puede ser a la valenciana si no estamos en Valencia? Yo creo que sería una paella a "La nipona"

-Yo... Pensaba lo mismo del pato a la pekinés. –Ichigo miró a Osaka- ¿Cómo puede ser pekinés si no estamos en Pekín?

-Podrían traerlo de allá –Osaka miró a Ichigo- Digo, esta cerca... Pero ¿Una paella exportada de Valencia?

-Además los ingredientes son de aquí –Ichigo junto las cejas- Es como engañar al publico.

Kagura se dio un palmetazo en la frente. "¡Dios! Es como escuchar a Osaka en estéreo" Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que Ichigo había visto en Osaka. Dos cabezas huecas juntándose...

Mientras esa discusión se desarrollaba en la mesa de las parejas. En un rincón del café, Sakaki y Kaorin veían el menú, tratando de decidir que querían. Aunque en realidad sus mentes estaban ocupadas en otros temas.

"Es como un sueño hecho realidad" Pensaba Kaorin. "Sakaki-san y yo nos besamos... De verdad nos besamos. Y fue maravilloso. Y ahora estamos juntas, en un café, una cita... ¡Estoy en una cita con Sakaki-san!"

"¿Estará bien todo esto?" Sakaki estaba sentada aun lado de la otra chica y ambas veían el mismo menú "Quisiera no sentirme tan cómoda, pero la verdad es que no esta tan mal... ¿Y si nos besamos en publico? La chica se sonrojó "Me gustaría y... ¿Significa que somos una pareja o algo por el estilo?"

-¿Está bien Sakaki-san? –Kaorin notó el rubor de su amiga.

-Si... Si, estoy bien. –Sakaki tomó aire y después miro a Kaorin a los ojos.- ¿Podrías dejar el Sakaki-san? Digo. Ya no somos desconocidas...

-Claro. –Kaorin se sonrojó- Saka... Sakaki... Sakaki-chan.

La chica mas alta tuvo que admitir que ese era el "Sakaki-chan" mas dulce que jamás había escuchado. La mesera se acercó a ellas para tomar su orden. Ambas pidieron un capuchino de vainilla y pastel de chocolate. Sakaki notó que la mesera les dirigía una mirada extraña pero no comentó nada al respecto. Eso le dio el valor para hablar con su amiga.

-¿Qué somos tu y yo Kaorin?

-¿Eh?

-No somos amigas... No en ese sentido. Yo... Yo siento algo por ti... Diferente a lo que es una amiga... Tu. Bueno, es obvio...

-¿Quieres decir que no estas cómoda con esto Sakaki-chan? –Kaorin sintió un hueco en el estomago.

Sakaki se sonrojó y bajó la vista. En realidad estaba bastante cómoda con todo eso, pero su timidez no la dejaba expresarlo como quería. Cuando levantó la vista notó que Kaorin tenía los ojos llorosos. La otra chica había malinterpretado el gesto.

-Perdone... –La voz de Kaorin temblaba- me imagino que esto era para decirme que era una mala idea. Yo lo entiendo. –Lanzó un suspiro lastimero y trató de levantarse- Mejor me voy... Perdone.

-Espera. –Sakaki la detuvo del hombro y suavemente la obligó a sentarse- Yo te dije que... Siento algo... ¿Por qué te vas?

-No se... –Las lagrimas acudieron fácilmente a la cara de Kaorin.- Tengo miedo de que me rechaces. De que... Ay, no se.

Sakaki se acercó mas a ella y le limpió las lagrimas del rostro. Kaorin hizo un par de pucheros antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que Sakaki la besara. La chica no era buena con las palabras. Pero como se dice: "Una acción vale mas que mil palabras". Nunca notaron a tres chicas que miraban la escena entre fascinadas y escandalizadas.

-Este material vale oro puro. –Konata escribía rápidamente en su libreta- No importa si Kuroi-sensei no le gusta mi idea. La mandare a "Amor Yaoi punto com". O a "Yuri heaven" o...

-¿Cómo es que sabes de esas paginas, Kona-chan? –Kagami no sabía que le horrorizaba mas: dos chicas besándose en publico o su mejor amiga, experta en ese tema.

Tsukasa estaba muy colorada y no podía dejar de mirar hacia esa mesa. Sabía que era de mala educación mirar de fijo a alguien. Pero la tentación era mas fuerte que la educación. Haciendo un esfuerzo trató de ver hacía otro lugar y entonces descubrió que frente a la cafetería, parada en la acera contigua, estaba una chica de cabello negro, con una extraña y siniestra mirada.

"Da miedo" Pensó Tsukasa "¿A quien estará esperando?"

**Segunda parte: "Pastelazos y traiciones"**

Tomoyo Takino siguió a sus amigas, dando una increíble muestra de discreción. Estaba tan enrabiada que había dejado de comportarse como de costumbre. Podía perdonar el hecho de que Osaka hubiera conseguido novio antes que ella. Pero que Kagura también y que fuera uno de los muchachos mas guapos de la escuela y que además lo mantuviera en secreto. Eso estaba más allá de lo perdonable. Estaba más allá de lo que las palabras podían expresar. Tenía que vengarse. Obtener una gratificación por aquella afrenta. La cosa era pensar como cobrárselas.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue entrar con una ametralladora y llenar a todos de plomo. Pero no tenía edad para comprar un arma y la sangre le daba nauseas. Después pensó en una bomba. Pero en las tiendas no venden bombas, la venganza resultaba algo muy difícil. Pero sin duda por eso era tan satisfactoria.

Mientras tanto, la esposa de Kimura miraba de vez en cuando la puerta de la cafetería. La persona que estaba esperando parecía tardarse. Solo deseaba que el plan de su "angelito" saliera como lo había planeado.

El grupo de Osaka y Kagura platicaban muy animadamente. La distraída muchacha finalmente se había decidido por un café "late" y unas rebanada de pay de queso. (Aunque preguntó que si se trataba de queso gruyere).

Sakaki y Kaorin disfrutaban de su café y de la compañía mutua. Quizás no eran una pareja común y corriente, pero eran una pareja y eso era suficiente.

Había paz y tranquilidad. La misma que precedía a una tormenta.

Konata y sus amigas habían pedido café helado y galletas. Estaban terminando sus bebidas cuando Tsukasa notó a su amiga con los brazos cruzados y una cara de intensa concentración.

-¿Qué te pasa Kona-chan?

-Mmmhh... Quiero ir al baño.

-¿Y por que no vas? –Kagami sospechaba que la respuesta no le iba a gustar.

-Es que esta es la clase de tranquilidad que anuncia algo muy importante. Y no quiero perdérmelo.

Kagami sonrió con malicia y se acercó a la chica, haciendo un hueco con la mano le susurró al oído.

-No pienses en ríos de aguas cristalina, ni en fuentes en los parques, ni en vasos con deliciosa agua helada, rebosando en...

-¡¡Tengo que ir al baño!! –Konata se levanto de golpe y apretando las piernas se dirigió a los sanitarios, caminando como pingüino.

Tsukasa le lanzó a su hermana una mirada de "Que mala eres" y ella le contestó con una sonrisa de "Lo se ¿No es genial?"

La esposa de Kimura suspiró algo decepcionada. Aunque solo en parte, Minamo y ella coincidían en muchas cosas y era agradable tener una amistad de fin de semana. En ese momento la persona que ella estaba esperando entró. Acompañada de alguien que no estaba en el plan de su "angelito" aquella contingencia podía dar resultados... Interesantes.

Tomoyo decidió no esperar mas. Sin ametralladoras, sin bombas y sin nada mas que su justa ira. Era el momento de la retribución, con paso decidido cruzó la acera y fue directo a la cafetería.

-¡¡Ikoku-san!! –Una chica rubia con un marcado acento extranjero entró a la cafetería, acompañada de otra persona- Lamento llegar tarde pero mi prometido decidió acompañarnos.

Minamo se dio la vuelta, extrañada. Mas que nada porque Ikoku había puesto una cara de alarma en vez de gusto. Había una chica rubia, extranjera sin duda. Tomada de la mano de un hombre bastante atractivo. El cerebro de la maestra Kurosawa tardó tres segundos en reconocer a la persona que le tomaba la mano a la rubia.

-¡¡Yosho!!

El aludido parpadeó varias veces, como si no reconociera a la maestra, o se tratara de una alucinación.

-¿Nyamo-san?

-¿Conoces a la señorita? –La voz de la chica rubia mostraba cierto asombro y duda.

Tomoyo entró en ese momento y no se dio cuenta de la maestra ni del drama que se desarrollaba en ese momento. Tampoco vio a Sakaki y a Kaorin tomadas de la mano. Fue directamente a la mesa donde Kagura y Osaka estaban sentadas. Ichigo y Masara levantaron la vista y casi se infartan al sentir el aura que rodeaba a la "bala perdida"

-Así que... ¿Las dos con novio? Pero que agradable sorpresa... A M I G A S…

Kagura y Osaka se estremecieron.

-¿Quién es ella? –Minamo temía mucho la respuesta que Yosho le pudiera dar.

-Yo soy la prometida de Yosho-kun –Dijo la rubia mostrando un anillo.

Minamo dudo un instante y después levantó la mano derecha. Mostrando un anillo idéntico en su dedo corazón. Yosho comenzó a sudar frío.

-¿Cuándo pensaban decirme de su doble traición? –Tomoyo estaba temblando- ¿Esperaban algún momento en especial para burlarse de mi?

-No es lo que parece Tomo-chan... –Kagura se dio cuenta que las puntas del mantel, cerca de tomo se estaban chamuscando.

-¡¡SON UN PAR DE VÍBORAS TRAIDORAS!! –Gritó Tomo dando un manotazo en la mesa.

-¡¡ERES UNA VÍBORA TRAIDORA!! –Gritó Nyamo al mismo tiempo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-¡¿De que demonios se trata todo esto, Yosho?! –La chica Rubia también estaba bastante enfadada.

-No... No es lo que parece... Hay una explicación perfectamente lógica para esto... –Yosho sentía que el día del Apocalipsis había llegado.

-¡¡No hay nada de lógico en esto!! –Tomoyo parecía mas grande y amenazadora. Ichigo y Masara trataban de proteger a sus respectivas parejas pero sentían que no iba a ser suficiente- ¡¡Rompieron el código de honor de las Bonkuras!!

-¡¿Cuál código de honor?! –Exclamó Kagura desde la espalda de Sony Masara.

-¡¡MUERAAAAAANNN!! –Tomoyo saltó a ellas como un tigre sobre un conejito.

-¡¡MUEREEEEE!! –Minamo y la rubia se lanzaron enfurecidas sobre Yosho.

Las dos parejas de adolescentes salieron corriendo por un pasillo, perseguidas por Tomoyo que blandía una charola que le arrebató a una aterrada mesera. Yosho saltó una mesa justo antes de que un salero le diera en la cabeza. Ichigo empujó a Osaka y la bandeja de Tomoyo levantó unos cuantos cabellos de la asustada chica. Masara quiso arrebatarle el arma improvisada pero solo recibió un golpe en plena cara que lo mandó a una mesa, muy cerca de donde Sakaki y Kaorin estaban, algunas personas decidieron huir del lugar. Otras, como Tsukasa y Kagami, prefirieron la relativa seguridad de bajo de su mesa. Konata estaba terminando de secarse las manos cuando escuchó el alboroto en el exterior y corrió a ver que pasaba.

Ichigo y Osaka pasaron corriendo cerca de donde estaba la esposa de Kimura, pero un aterrado Yosho que huía les corto el paso y tuvieron que doblar en otra dirección mientras una rugiente Tomoyo saltaba sobre una mesa tratando de alcanzarlos. Minamo tomó una bandeja y la arrojó como un disco, Yosho la esquivó por centímetros. La rubia tomó un pastel de el carrito de postres y lo arrojó. Dándole de lleno a Minamo.

-¡¡Ups!! –La rubia se encogió de hombros- Lo lamento...

Minamo se dio la vuelta y tomando un pastel de una mesa cercana se lo arrojó a la rubia, la extranjera dio un gritó de sorpresa y se agacho. El dulce proyectil le pegó en la cabeza a Tomoyo quien comenzó a correr a trompicones, cegada por el merengue del pastel. En ese instante Konata abrió la puerta del baño de golpe. Yosho pasaba en ese momento corriendo y la susodicha puerta le pegó de lleno en la cara, el dio un par de vueltas sobre su eje y cayó de espaldas sobre el carrito de los postres, que a causa del impulso se lanzó en dirección a la puerta.

-¡¡Van a pagar lo que me hicieron!! –Tomoyo se puso en ese momento frente a la salida de la cafetería- ¡¡Nadie sale de aquí!!

En ese preciso instante fue atropellada por el carrito de postres y el inconsciente Yosho. Los tres salieron por la puerta y fueron a estrellarse en un callejón de servicio.

La cafetería parecía victima de un atentado terrorista. En ese momento llegó la policía. Minamo, la esposa de Kimura, la mujer rubia, Osaka, Ichigo, Kagura y Masara miraron desconsolados las luces de la patrulla. Sakaki y Kaorin estaban atónitas y no sabían como reaccionar. Kagami, Tsukasa y Konata estaban en su mesa totalmente enmudecidas. Finalmente Konata sacó su libreta y arrancó las hojas que había escrito.

-¿Qué haces Kona-chan? –Preguntó Kagami que se había repuesto del susto.

-Escribiré sobre algún libro –Dijo la chica- Nadie nunca nos creería que fue lo que pasó aquí

-Cierto... –Tsukasa salió de debajo de la mesa- Siento que hay una lección en todo esto.

-La realidad superó al fanfic...

-Ensayo literario –Corrigió Kagami.

-Como sea...

**Continuara... **

**Notas del autor:**

**(1) Yaoi, Yuri: **Terminó usado para las historias románticas entre dos chicos (Yaoi) o dos chicas (Yuri) no necesariamente tienen que tener tintes eróticos.

**(2) "Chica revolucionaria" "****Strawberry****panic****": **"Revolutionary girl Utena" y "Strawberry panic" son dos animes clásicos con alto contenido Yuri

**(3) Ikoku: **De nueva cuenta, Azuma sensei jamás le puso nombre a la esposa del profesor Kimura, así que le invente uno para salir al paso.

_"Hello True believers" Un saludo al estilo del maestro Stan Lee. Nuevamente llegamos al final de un capitulo de esta serie que continua teniendo el extraño honor de ser el único fanfic de Azumanga en español. Tenía rato que no describía una escena de acción. Así que espero que esta secuencia sea de su agrado. Tristemente les informo a todos mis queridos lectores que nos estamos acercando a la recta final de esta historia._

_En el próximo capitulo: Un corazón roto y una reconciliación que genera otra igual. Un beso furtivo y un secreto que resulta no ser tan secreto, Kimura nos enseña una cara diferente a la usual y los exámenes finales a la vuelta de la esquina_

_Por lo pronto es todo._

**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime.**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Primera parte: "Ni una palabra a favor"**

(_El gato amarillo sale de la cárcel, lleva sus pertenencias en una bolsa de papel. Se detiene un momento. Saca el logotipo de Azumanga de la bolsa y lo deja en el piso antes de salir de escena_)

Los señores Mihama conducían su camioneta en un incomodo silencio. Chiyo iba sentada en el regazo de su madre. En la parte de atrás iban casi todas las personas involucradas en el incidente de la cafetería (Minamo, Ichigo, Osaka, Kagura, Masara y Tomoyo) Además de Sakaki, Kaorin y Koyomi. Todos tenían una expresión de vergüenza y miraban el piso del vehículo. Sin atreverse a mirarse entre ellos.

-Quiero agradecerles lo de la fianza señores Mihama... –Dijo Minamo Kurosawa- De alguna manera les devolveré el favor.

-No se preocupe Kurosawa-sensei –Dijo el señor Mihama- Además no creo que se hubiera visto muy bien que una maestra pasara la noche en la cárcel.

El tono duro de las palabras del hombre hizo que la maestra se pusiera muy roja y volviera a clavar la vista en el piso.

-Perdón por incomodarte. –Sakaki miró a Koyomi- Realmente no sabíamos a quien llamar.

-Hicieron lo correcto –Koyomi le sonrió tranquilamente- No había mucho que pudieran hacer ustedes dos solas.

Kaorin iba recargada en el hombro de Sakaki, la muchacha alta paso su brazo por el hombro de la muchacha mas bajita y la abrazó. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Koyomi, quien se limitó a alzar las cejas. Tomoyo iba en el lado de la ventanilla y estaba sumida en un hosco silencio. Tenía los ojos llorosos y no había dicho ni una palabra desde que salieran de la estación de policía.

La camioneta llegó finalmente a la mansión Mihama y todos los ocupantes bajaron, la mamá de Chiyo los invitó a tomar un té. Algunos pensaron en declinar la invitación. Pero algo en el tono de voz de la mujer les hizo pensar que aquello no era optativo.

Llegaron a la sala principal de la casa, los papás de Chiyo se retiraron a preparar el té. El resto de la gente permaneció sentada en los sillones sin atreverse a mirarse entre ellos. Yomi se levantó de repente y caminó hasta quedar enfrente de Tomoyo. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y le temblaba el labio.

-De todos los años que tengo de conocerte... De todas las idioteces que has hecho en tu vida. Esta es sin duda alguna la peor de todas, va mas allá de cualquier cosa que hayas hecho, planeado o improvisado nunca.

-Es que ellas...

¡WHAMP!

La bofetada fue seca y consistente. Todos en la sala se quedaron de piedra. Tomo ni siquiera atinó a sobarse la mejilla.

-¡¡No tienes excusa!! –Un par de lagrimas asomaron en los ojos de Yomi- ¡¡Pusiste en peligro a tus amigas y a ti misma, pusiste tu futuro y el de las demás en riesgo!! –La chica se quitó los lentes- ¿Sabes que por un incidente así todos pueden perder la oportunidad de entrar a la universidad?

-Yomi-chan... –Minamo trató de suavizar las cosas- No seas tan dura con...

-Usted no debería de opinar... Kurosawa-sensei –Chiyo se metió en ese momento- Vi el informe de la policía y usted fue una de las que causo mas destrozos... Se... Se supone que usted es el ejemplo de todas nosotras ¿Ese es el ejemplo que nos esta dando?

La mirada de profunda decepción de la pequeña fue mas de lo que la maestra podía soportar. Se volvió a sentar en el sillón y cubriéndose la cara con las manos comenzó a llorar.

-De la maestra Kurosawa me sorprende... –Continuó Yomi- Pero de ti. –Lanzó una risita amarga- De alguna manera siempre me espere que acabaras haciendo algo estúpido. Solo que no creí que fueras a lastimar a alguien mas.

Tomoyo finalmente reaccionó llevándose la mano a la mejilla, miraba a su amiga con una expresión de incredulidad.

-Yo no tengo ganas de ser tu amiga... De verdad Tomo. Me da miedo que un día acabe metida en algún problema por tu culpa. Si Kagura y Osaka tienen novio... Es por que tienen cosas buenas. Y ellos las vieron. Debería de darte orgullo tener amigas así. Pero no. Prefieres perjudicarlas en vez de alentarlas. Estoy muy, muy, muy decepcionada.

El tono de voz de Yomi pasó del coraje a la tristeza. Se limpió las lagrimas de la cara y regresó a su asiento. Sakaki le estaba dando unas palmaditas en la espalda a la llorosa maestra. Ichigo y Masara miraron a sus parejas. Las chicas asintieron y discretamente se levantaron de los sillones y fueron a la salida. Tomoyo comenzó a llorar, se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo de la casa. Nadie hizo nada para detenerla.

-¿Estará bien? –Preguntó Sony

-Creo que si. –Kagura miro a Tomoyo desaparecer en la puerta de salida- En realidad, no se, jamás había pasado algo así entre nosotras. –Entonces una duda la asaltó y miro a Sony con preocupación- ¿Y nosotros, estamos bien?

El muchacho sonrió y tomando a Kagura de las mejillas, la acercó a el. Ella se estremeció cuando los labios del muchacho se posaron en los suyos. Abrió los ojos al máximo y después los cerró lentamente, abandonándose a la caricia.

Ichigo y Osaka los miraron un momento y sonrojándose decidieron que el árbol del otro lado era un objeto fascinante.

-Vaya... –Ichigo pensaba en algo que decir- Fue un día bastante interesante.

-Bastante. –Osaka tuvo la misma preocupación que Kagura- ¿Y nosotros estaremos bien?

-Yo diría... –El chico se llevó las manos a la nuca- Será algo que le podremos contar a nuestros nietos.

-¡¿Nietos?! –Osaka se puso rojo semáforo y miró a Ichigo con el asombro pintado en la cara.-¡¿Nosotros?!

-¡No quise decir eso! –El muchacho se dio cuenta de lo que Osaka había entendido y se puso rojo-Me refiero a que tu y yo... Pues no hay problema, eso es a lo que me refiero...

Osaka sonrió y el también. Masara pasó aun lado de ellos y le hizo una seña al muchacho. Ichigo se despidió y los dos chicos salieron de la mansión Mihama.

-Tener novio es genial. –Dijo Osaka.

-Tienes toda la razón. –Kagura se paró a su lado.

Ambas chicas suspiraron al mismo tiempo, pero después recordaron todo lo que había pasado y se miraron preocupadas, sin decir nada mas regresaron al interior de la casa. Chiyo estaba sentada en las escaleras principales, a sus pies estaba Tadakishi-san. Sakaki y Kaorin jugaban con el gato Maya y Koyomi estaba recargada en la base de la escalera.

-¿Y la maestra Kurosawa? –Preguntó Kagura.

-Mis papás están platicando con ella. –Chiyo estaba triste- Yo me siento muy mal por la manera en que le hable... pero es que...

-Fuimos algo duras. –Dijo Koyomi sin ver a nadie en particular- pero es que todo este incidente fue una locura.

-¿Y qué hay con Tomo-chan? –Osaka se acercó a Yomi.

-¿Qué hay con ella? –Yomi se portó brusca y evitó la mirada de Osaka.

-Estaba llorando. Yo nunca la había visto así de triste. Necesita una buena amiga con ella.

-Ella causó todo esto. –Yomi trataba de hacerse la dura- Si se quedó sin amigas es culpa suya.

-De todos modos... Tal vez hizo mal, pero las amigas debemos estar unidas. Y tú eres su mejor amiga. De toda la vida.

Yomi pareció querer replicar, pero solo meneó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar a la salida. En ese instante apareció la maestra Minamo, acompañada de los papás de Chiyo. Sin mas. Y ante el asombro de las chicas, Kurosawa se puso de rodillas con la frente casi tocando el suelo.

-Les pido mil perdones. –Dijo sin levantar la vista- He fallado como maestra, como ejemplo y como amiga de ustedes. Yo...

Las manos de Chiyo se pusieron sobre las de ellas y la obligó gentilmente a levantarse. Le rodeo el cuello con sus bracitos y después la abrazó. Kagura y el resto de las muchachas también se acercaron y todas se unieron en el abrazó. Los papás de Chiyo veían la escena con un aire de satisfacción

-Gracias chicas. –Kurosawa se secó una lagrima con el dorso de la mano.- Significa mucho para mí.

-El capitán de policía es amigo de la familia. –Dijo el señor Mihama- Como un favor especial el incidente no generara mas allá de una anécdota. Los daños serán pagados y todos contentos.

Kurosawa agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza. Nadie notó la cara pensativa de Yomi.

* * *

La esposa de Kimura llegó a su casa. Al entrar escuchó las risas de su hija y sonriendo se asomó discretamente a la sala. El profesor estaba vestido con ropa deportiva y llevaba en la espalda a la pequeña niña. Como si fuera un caballo.

-¡Mas rápido, papá! –Reía la niña- ¡Estamos en la recta final!

Kimura relinchó y en eso vio a su esposa. Le sonrió a la mujer pero en eso se dio cuenta del semblante de preocupación que traía, bajó a la niña de su espalda, la pequeña hizo un puchero de inconformidad.

-Ve por las paletas heladas de la nevera. –Le dijo Kimura acariciándole la cabeza- Y trae una para tu mamá y otra para mí.

La niña dio un gritito de felicidad y aventándole un beso a su madre corrió a la cocina. La mujer fingió una sonrisa y después se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala. El profesor Kimura se sentó a un lado de su mujer y la tomó de la mano.

-¿Qué pasó corazoncito?

En pocas palabras le contó lo sucedido en la cafetería.

-¡¡AH!!

-No te preocupes tanto. –Ikoku le acarició el cabello- Los padres de Chiyo-chan, nos ayudaron. Parece que tienen contactos en el gobierno o algo así. El incidente será archivado.

Kimura se rascó la cabeza vigorosamente, expresando así su desasosiego.

-Yo solo buscaba que Kurosawa-san se diera cuenta que Yukari-san le estaba diciendo la verdad. Nunca esperé que terminara así.

-Fue una de esas cosas que uno no se espera, "angelito". Pero creo que al final de cuentas Kurosawa-san captó el mensaje.

-Solo me queda ver que pasa mañana en la escuela...

La hija de Kimura llegó con una paleta en cada mano y una mas en la boca. Sus papás sonrieron y tomaron sus paletas. Kimura tomo a la niña de la cintura y la sentó en su regazo. Después de todo ya habría tiempo de preocuparse por el mañana, mañana.

* * *

Sakaki y Kaorin estaban sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol en el jardín de la casa de Chiyo. Tadakishi-san estaba echado aun lado de ellas, veía medio adormilado al pequeño gatito montes que trataba de alcanzar a una mariposa.

-Esta si que fue una tarde de locos. –Kaorin se recargó en el hombro de su amiga- Me da pena por Tomoyo-chan ¿Crees que este bien?

-Estará bien cuando Yomi-chan hable con ella. –Dijo Sakaki recargando su cabeza en la cabeza de Kaorin.

-Sakaki... Chan... –Kaorin se dio cuenta de que aun le costaba trabajo usar un diminutivo con ella.

-¿Qué pasa Kaori? –Sakaki le habló de una manera mas familiar.

-Esteeee... Entonces usted... Es decir: Tu y yo ¿Somos una pareja?

Sakaki se sonrojó. La vio directo a los ojos y después desvió la mirada hacia donde Maya estaba tratando de pescar a la mariposa.

-Nos hemos besado. Incluso en un lugar publico. Yo creo... Yo creo que si... Tu me haces sentir muy tranquila. Con lo que soy y con lo que quieres... Creo que eso se trata ser una pareja.

-Tienes razón... Sakaki-chan.

Se miraron a los ojos y después, tomándose de las manos comenzaron a acercar sus rostros. Pero en ese instante se percataron que no estaban solas. Las otras muchachas las estaban viendo.

-¡¡No piensen mal, no piensen mal!! –Kaorin se puso palida y los cabellos se le erizaron por la sorpresa.- ¡¡Yo tenía una basura en el ojo y Sakaki-chan me la iba a quitar!!

-¿Con los labios? –Kagura se cruzó de brazos y alzo una ceja.

-¿Y desde cuando la llamas "Sakaki-chan"? –Preguntó Osaka ladeando la cabeza.

-Se han estado portando muy raras desde la pijamada. –Observó una meditabunda Yomi.

-Pero, pero, pero, pero... No es lo que parece. –Kaorin buscaba desesperada una salida.-Nosotras estábamos... Es decir... Ella y yo...

-Somos una pareja.

Hubo un instante de silencio. Sakaki había dicho esto, mirando directamente a sus amigas. No había titubeado ni hablado en voz baja. La declaración había sido clara y rotunda.

-Kaori me gusta... Y yo le gusto a ella. No sé si esté bien pero así son las cosas. –Titubeó un momento y después abrazó a Kaorin que estaba roja por la sorpresa- ¿Va a cambiar las cosas entre nosotras?

Se hizo otro silencio. Un poco tenso. Las otras muchachas se miraron entre si.

-Mi papá siempre me dice que un amor honesto no reconoce ni genero, ni edad, ni condición social... Me imagino que se refería a esto. –Chiyo habló de forma introspectiva- Sakaki-san y Kaorin son personas muy honestas... Así que creo que esta bien.

-Yo no tengo problemas con eso. –Kagura se rascó la cabeza- Me daba la idea de que algo así iba a pasar. Kaorin siempre estaba detrás de Sakaki-san...

-Un amor yuri... –Osaka parpadeó sorprendida- Es algo bastante interesante... Me supongo que no hay problema

-Somos sus amigas –Dijo Yomi sonriendo levemente- Nadie las va a juzgar por esto.

-Muchas gracias, amigas. –Kaorin estaba tan contenta que poco le faltaba para empezar a llorar.

-Creo que con esto se acaba la locura de esta semana. –Chiyo miró a todas.

-Falta Tomoyo. –Kagura miró a Yomi. La chica se sonrojó y desvió la vista.

-Si ustedes le quieren hablar. Adelante. No tengo ninguna objeción al respecto.

-Pero tu tienes que hablar con ella. –Sakaki se levantó, aproximándose a la chica de los lentes- Estaba muy lastimada por lo que le dijiste.

Yomi no le respondió. Osaka suspiró con tristeza y Chiyo le siguió. Tadakishi-san y Maya miraron a las muchachas. No entendían que estaba pasando. Pero sin duda no era algo bueno...

**Segunda parte: "No es que te odie, pero..."**

Yomi llegó a su casa recién entrando la noche. Una nota en el refrigerador le avisaba que sus papás habían salido a ver un pariente enfermo y que le dejaban la cena en el congelador. Una bandeja con una ensalada y pescado. La muchacha sacó el pescado del envoltorio de papel aluminio y lo metió al micro-ondas, mientras comenzó a comer la ensalada, sin muchas ganas. Iba a empezar con el pescado cuando algo la inquietó. Salió por la puerta de atrás y se quedó viendo la casa de al lado. La casa de la familia Takino.

-Tomo-chan... –No quería aceptarlo, pero se sentía muy preocupada. Con cautela saltó la pequeña barda que dividía los patios y se acercó a la ventana de Tomoyo.

Había varios libros sobre el escritorio de la muchacha. Yomi se sorprendió, Lo que generalmente había en el escritorio de Tomo eran mangas y revistas de música. También vio la guía de estudios abierta de par en par y dormida sobre ella estaba Tomoyo Takino. La chica tenía los ojos hinchados, a todas luces había estado llorando. Y también estudiando. Yomi sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba y quiso tocar la ventana. Pero lo pensó mejor y se dio la vuelta para regresar a su casa.

(_Vemos al gato amarillo asomarse desde la ventana de Tomoyo. Ve a Yomi alejarse y menea la cabeza con tristeza. Toma una cobija de la cama de la chica y se la pone en los hombros, después le acaricia la cabeza y desaparece de escena_)

* * *

Tomoyo llegó temprano a la escuela. Cuando estaba dejando los zapatos en su locker, vio llegar a Chiyo-chan. Un poco insegura la saludo y la pequeña niña le respondió con una sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado, eso alentó un poco a la alocada muchacha.

-Tuve un sueño rarísimo Chiyo-chan –Dijo Tomoyo mientras caminaban al salón de clases- Soñé que el gato amarillo (Ese que te regaló Osaka en tu cumpleaños) Estaba en mi habitación...

-¿En serio? –Chiyo miró con sorpresa a Tomoyo.

-Y lo mas raro de todo. –Siguió contando- Me puso una cobija en los hombros... Y cuando desperté. Pues ahí estaba... Un misterio.

Chiyo asintió con la cabeza. En verdad resultaba extraño. Justo en ese momento llegaron al salón de clases y Tomoyo se quedó parada en la puerta sin saber que hacer. Osaka y Kagura estaban platicando con sus novios. Un poco mas atrás Yomi leía muy atentamente un libro. La legendaria "Bala perdida" apretó con fuerza su mochila y caminó hasta donde estaban Osaka y Kagura. Ichigo y Sony se tensaron al ver a la muchacha acercarse y se prepararon para lo peor.

-Quiero pedirles disculpas... A los cuatro. –Tomo dijo esto con la cabeza gacha y hablando casi en voz baja.- Si ustedes deciden retirarme su amistad... Yo lo entenderé.

-Eres una idiota. –Kagura dijo esto muy seria, pero le dio un golpecito en el hombro- Estoy enojada... Pero creo que ya aprendiste tu lección. Por mi seguimos siendo amigas.

Osaka se limitó a sonreír y hacerle la señal de la "V". Ichigo se alzó de hombros y Sony le guiño un ojo. Tomoyo suspiró como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima.

-Si te interesa... –Kagura sonrió con malicia- Sony-kun tiene un hermano.

Tomoyo se puso roja como señal de tránsito.

-Y si no estas interesada... –Osaka levantó un dedo- Ichigo-kun tiene una hermana.

Tomoyo puso una cara de no entender nada en absoluto, Kagura se dio un palmetazo en la frente, Sony casi suelta una carcajada y el buen Ichigo se preguntó para que quería Osaka presentarle a su hermana...

Sakaki sonrió para sus adentros al ver a Tomoyo platicando con las otras muchachas, después miró donde estaba Yomi. La muchacha de los lentes parecía muy concentrada en la lectura y sin el menor interés de mirar hacia otro lado. La maestra Yukari hizo su entrada en ese momento. Traía una ojeras monumentales, como las llevaba desde su pleito con la maestra Kurosawa.

-Vamos a dar un pequeño repaso de lo aprendido este año. –La mujer hablaba como si hubiera memorizado lo que iba a decir- No lo tomen como un examen... Ya tendrán tiempo para preocuparse por eso...

Los alumnos sacaron sus cuadernos. Había un silencio bastante incomodo en el salón. Generalmente la maestra Yukari estaba renegando o haciendo algún chiste de lo que fuera. Ahora solo se limitaba a dar los apuntes directamente del libro y a responder muy escuetamente las preguntas de los demás.

La puerta del salón se abrió lentamente, los chicos levantaron la vista y se encontraron con Minamo Kurosawa. La maestra entró y cerró la puerta tras de si. Yukari levantó la vista y cruzo miradas con la otra maestra.

-¿Se le ofrece algo Kurosawa-sensei? –Yukari habló con un tono dolido.

-Primero que nada. –Minamo caminó hasta quedar a pocos pasos de Yukari- Permíteme decirte que eres la persona mas molesta, impulsiva, desconsiderada e infantil que he conocido.

Los alumnos retuvieron el aliento, asombrados ante esa declaración. Yukari estaba indecisa entre enojarse y sentirse mas ofendida.

-Pero... –Minamo suavizo su tono de voz- También eres honesta, leal, cariñosa... Nunca dejaste que me pasaran cosas malas.

-Kurosa... Minamo... –Yukari no estaba segura de que hacer- ¿No deberíamos hablar en otro lugar?

-No. –La maestra miró a los alumnos de Yukari- Ellos vieron y saben que tu y yo tuvimos un pleito. Ellos saben que te dije cosas muy duras... Pese a que tenías razón.

Yukari quiso tragar saliva, pero un nudo en su garganta se lo impidió.

-No quería creer lo que me dijiste. Y desaprobaba totalmente tu actitud... Pero cuando me di cuenta de que era verdad... Me porté exactamente como tu. Porque al final de cuentas no somos tan diferentes. –Dio una risita amarga y después tosió, como para aclararse la garganta- Quiero que ellos sepan, que a pesar de ser maestros, no estamos exentos de cometer errores. Y que debemos de aceptar nuestros errores y disculparnos... Yukari-chan. Por favor perdóname por no haberte creído y por haberte tratado así.

-¿Y que pasó con Yosho?

-Se rompió la nariz y también perdió a dos prometidas... El mismo día.

Muchos no entendieron. Pero las chicas que habían estado presentes sonrieron.

Minamo se acercó a Yukari y le extendió la mano. La maestra vio la mano extendida y después, lentamente, la estrechó con la suya. Las sacudieron firmemente y un par de lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos. A Minamo le pasó lo mismo.

-Menudas amigas que somos ¿Verdad Nyamo-chan? –Yukari estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar.

-No importa que clase de amigas seamos... Mientras estemos juntas, Yuka-chan. –A Nyamo se le resbalaban las lagrimas pero sonreía muy tranquilamente.

Chiyo se paró de repente y empezó a aplaudir con mucha fuerza, después le siguió Osaka, Kagura, Sakaki, Kaorin y todo el salón. Las dos maestras miraron sorprendidas a todos los alumnos y después, sonrojándose, comenzaron a dar reverencias como si se tratara de una obra de teatro.

Desde la ventanilla de la puerta el profesor Kimura observaba la escena. Sonriendo se alejó a su salón mientras soltaba un alegre:

-¡AH!

* * *

Tomoyo estaba parada frente a la maquina dispensadora de té. Miraba la moneda que traía en su mano y después a la maquina. Durante la última semana el aparato se había estado tragando sus monedas, le había dado la mitad de el vaso. Era jugar una ruleta rusa. Desistió y guardo la moneda en su bolsillo, no se sentía muy afortunada en ese momento. Entonces vio que una mano pasaba por encima de su hombro y echaba una moneda. Oprimió la tecla de "Té con leche" y el vaso fue servido.

-Es para ti. –Dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

Yomi estaba detrás de ella, con los brazos cruzados. El reflejo del sol en sus lentes no permitía ver la expresión de su cara. Tomo miró el vaso de té en la maquina pero no quería tocarlo.

-Fui muy dura contigo. –Yomi siguió hablando en un tono neutro- No debí pegarte, ni gritarte así... Pero ¡Caramba! Jamás me habías preocupado de esa manera.

-Me lo merecía. –Tomoyo seguía viendo el vaso de té- Soy una egoísta. No podía aceptar que ellas... Ellas fueran mejor que yo... Nadie en este mundo querría salir conmigo. Soy fea, estúpida, infantil... –La voz de Tomo temblaba con los matices inequívocos del llanto- Ni siquiera merezco tener amigas.

Yomi la tomó de los hombros y la abrazó con fuerza. Tomoyo no supo como reaccionar de primer momento.

-No digas tonterías Tomo-chan. Tu no eres fea, ni estúpida. Eres muy energética y mi mejor amiga. Y vas a encontrar novio algún día y yo estaré feliz por ti... Por que te quiero mucho.

Tomo abrazó a Yomi y soltó un suspiro lastimero, duraron así un buen rato. Finalmente se separaron. Las dos tenían los ojos llorosos. Se limpiaron la cara al mismo tiempo y con un gesto similar, al ver eso comenzaron a reír.

-Tengo hambre –Dijo Tomoyo finalmente.

-Hay chuletas y caldo Udón en la cafetería. –Yomi se quito los lentes y los limpió con la manga de su camisa.

-Son muchas calorías. –Observó Tomo.

-Las bajaré con una caminata hasta la estación del tren.

-Como si eso fuera posible...

-¡Claro que es posible! –Replicó Yomi con vehemencia- ¡Si le pones empeño, una carrera corta puede bajar muchas calorías!

-Si, si. Claro Yomi-chan; toooodas te creemos –Respondió Tomoyo con un tono condescendiente.

-No me des por mi lado tan fácilmente –Yomi se estaba enfadando

Ambas comenzaron a discutir acerca de los beneficios de una caminata corta mientras se dirigían a la cafetería. Escondidas en un árbol estaban Osaka, Chiyo, Kagura, Sakaki y Kaorin. Todas sonriendo.

-Finalmente las cosas regresan a su curso. –Kagura salió del escondite- Me alegra que haya pasado la tormenta.

-Si esto fuera un fanfic creo que sería un buen momento para poner las palabras "FIN" –Dijo Osaka.

-Yo no creo. –Opinó Sakaki- Todavía faltan los exámenes finales.

-En las películas de estudiantes el final siempre llega cuando todos están en la graduación. –Dijo Kaorin

-O sale el asesino del hacha y los mata a todos. –Agregó Osaka.

Todas las chicas se estremecieron.

-¡¿Es qué tienes que salir con tus malditas comparaciones, Osaka-chan?! –Kagura definitivamente estaba a dos pasos de soltarle un zape a Osaka.

Todas las muchachas se soltaron discutiendo acerca de finales y películas que terminaban mal. Desde la ventana del salón de maestros se podían ver a Yukari y a Minamo platicar alegremente y parado en el techo de la escuela, el gato amarillo que saluda a los lectores antes de alejarse volando del lugar.

**FIN.

* * *

**

**Notas del autor:**

_Pues después de considerarlo mucho decidí poner fin a esta historia en este capítulo. Espero les haya gustado y estén al pendiente de la siguiente historia de Azumanga que estoy planeando,_

**Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime.**


End file.
